


Twin Mates

by Jakara12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Clans, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, War, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, tribes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Levi is the Beta of the Wings of Freedom pack. Every year he goes to the Mating Festival to find his mate, which he doubts he ever will. Until one day he finds not only one mate but two who are identical twins.A/N: I apologize for the poor grammar.Written date (Feb 13, 2016,- Oct 3, 2016, on Wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_Levi_ **

 

They say everyone has a special someone waiting to be found. Although it may take years or a short amount of time it doesn't matter because they'll continue to wait.  
.  
.  
.  
Bullshit.   
.  
.  
.

I lean against a tree that isolates itself from the circle of trees that form a wide clearing as many gathered within it. Young and old, small and large, many different varieties of creatures have gathered for this particular event.

It is the Mating Festival. It is a festival as you've all guessed is time for mating. But it's not the type to just grab any random person and fuck them and be done. No, it's a time to find your other half, one who you are to live your life with until you expire.

I watch as different creatures search for their mates. I would notice the same googly expression on a mated couple's face when they finally meet for the first time. Of course, there would be those who flat out reject their partner for another, breaking their heart in an instant or they would shrug it off and accept it. Then you have those who are similar to me watching from the sidelines.

This isn't my first time coming to a stupid event. No, this is my twelfth time. Ever since I was sixteen I've came here every year since in search of my "special someone ". I obviously gave up on searching on my sixth try. Fuck the "third times the charm " crap.

But it's not like I had the choice to come every year, no, I was forced to by my alpha Erwin. I'm his beta and before I am ever to take over his position, I am to have a mate by my side so our pack has a "Luna" or "Lunar". It doesn't matter if it's a male or female, just as long as there is someone by the alpha's side to watch over the pack.

Erwin recently found his mate a year ago. His name is Armin, he's about twelve years our junior and is a pretty intelligent when it comes to strategy to protect his pack even though he just joined. From what I've heard, the pack he was previously from was not a very good one. Armin never talks about it for it upsets him so no one pressures him to further into detail.

_"You'll find your mate, I'm sure of it Levi."_ Armin's words repeat in my head.

On the day I departed with a few other single wolves, Armin tries to encourage me that I'll find my mate. Although I doubted as much I couldn't say so to his face knowing he would feel guilty and I'd never hear the end of it from Erwin.

The festival soon begins to quiet down as couples and mateless begin to disperse to their temporary nests. Those who've found their mates are to go home with their partner. Most likely the dominant mate will take their mate to their home.

The sun begins to rise meaning the fest was to be put on hold until later on tonight.

I sighed as I too begin to head towards my private den that I've marked since day one. No one dared to come near it knowing better to mess with a wolf's territory, especially mine. The den was long and wide keeping the wind and light out of it so I'd be able to sleep in peace.

Once I make myself comfortable, I try to shut my eyes and sleep. But I couldn't. My mind was pondering with many questions.  _What is the use of trying to find a mate when you could easily be rejected, lose them to any accident, sickness? When we all know in the one will die without the other and their partner will have to live on with the painful memories of their loss?_

I curl up in a ball wishing that I wouldn't have to continue on with this facade any longer. I'm tired both physically and emotionally.

 

_Mates._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Mating season._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_Mating Festivals._   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_Special someone._   
_._   
_._   
_._

_All a bunch of bullshit._


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_Levi_ **

I didn't know what it was but it made me jump to my paws out of my slumber and rush out of the security of my den. My heart was pounding rapidly against my rib cage as if it was determined to rip from my chest. Scanning the area I find no hint of a presence, just me.

"What was that?" I asked myself.

Never have a felt something so strong flow through my entire being before. At first, it was painful but at the same time it comforting. As soon as the feeling came it disappeared. I sighed heading back inside my den to sleep, but my eyes refused to shut. My nerves were on edge wanting to go back outside and search the perimeter. For what reason I didn't know.

........................................................

 

Night finally arrives letting the sun rest as the moon takes over the sky. I forcefully dragged my weary body out of the comforts of my den to the same spot as last night. Mates where beginning to depart to their homes as I slowly make my way to the Mating Fest.

"Levi!" I stopped in my tracks when I hear the annoying voice call out my name.

Running towards me was a she-wolf named Hanji. She was part of my pack and Scout leader. Following behind her was a rather plain looking wolf, with his black fur and black eyes. For some reason, I expected more from a mate of Hanji, who is, to everyone, strange.

"I see you've finally found your mate," I said. "Congratulations. "

Honestly, I was somewhat happy for her. At least she won't be alone and will bother her mate instead of me every 24 hours. She grins at me as she nudges against her mate.

"Will you be joining his pack?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I still have responsibilities in our pack Levi, I can't leave yet."

I nodded. Finding a new scout commander wouldn't be easy. She's more fit for the job and although she gets sidetracked most of the time, she makes sure the job gets done.

"Well I see you and your mate when you get home," Hange says with a smile.

I scoffed at her words. "And what makes you so sure I will bring one home this time?"

She grins widely. "Don't know. I just have a feeling that they're around here somewhere,you just need to start looking again."

With that being said the two head off into the direction of our pack. I return back to my destination deep in thought. _Maybe she's right. The only reason why I haven't found my mate is because I'm not even looking. Who knows, they could be searching for me while I just sat back not giving a rats ass._

**_BumpBumpBump_ **

Suddenly a my heart feels like it's being squeezed. My body goes numb as it crashes to the forest floor. Hot. Cold. Different emotions run through me like a roaring current. Getting back to my feet I felt the same pull from this morning. It was directing me away from the festival and deeper in the sea of trees.

I wanted to ignore it but deep down I wanted to follow. Each time I refused to go in direction if the pull, my heart is squeezed even tighter, causing me to gasp of air.

Finally, giving in I follow. The moons light slowly disappears leaving me in the a ocean of darkness. Although I was temporarily blind, the pull guides me with ease.  _Where am I going?_ The smells of the area were unfamiliar, then again most of this forest is unfamiliar to me since it's mostly used for festive events.

**_BUMP_ **

I cringe at the sudden tug of my heart.  _Am I ill or something?_ Yet I doubted that was the case.

After what felt an eternity, the pull stops. The moon, visible once again, returns my sight allowing me to gaze at my surroundings. A clearing. I was in a clearing surrounded by nothing but towering trees and the soft grass underneath my paws. _Okay, where the hell am I?_

"Great I'm in the middle of nowhere." I growled irritated that an invisible force lead me into a unknown area.

As I was about to find my back to the festival, my body grew tense. The air around me smelt intoxicating, I craved the sudden scent to that was coming my way.

**_BUMP BUMP_ **

It was coming closer in an alarming rate. Which I found odd. The pull once again tugs at my being but in a far greeter force causing me to tumble at my own feet.

**_HOWL!_ **

A loud single howl echoes through the forest. A hunt. There was a hunt, but I couldn't smell any forest critters fear. No, I smelt of another wolf's fear. A rogue possibly, no, rogues would fight not run no matter how hard you try to intimidate them.

The sound of pounding of paws fill my ears as they come closer in my direction. In the distance, I was able to make out a group of five to probably ten wolves. Each were rather large and bulky. I found it impressive that such large wolves could even run as fast due to all that muscle. But my sights soon fall onto those whom they were chasing.

Two young wolves. Both were about the same height and age. They weren't slender nor were they built. They looked horribly skinny,fur and bones is the perfect description. Their eyes filled with fear as they run for their lives trying to lose the larger wolves.

Deep within me, I felt a need. The need to protect them at all costs.

The young wolves stumble into the clearing. One tries to stand back up but fails due to fatigue and the lack of nutrients. The other quickly stood up once he noticed my presence. He growls but stops when we both gaze into one another's eyes.

His were a unique color, they were not light nor deep in color and was a teal green that reminded my of the ocean. They held a mixture of emotion, fear and anger.

Most of that anger I couldn't help but feel it was towards me.

Our gazing comes to a close when the presistant wolves came into the clearing, circling us with bared teeth and snarls.

"Step away from the pups, outsider." The leader, I presumed demanding.

He was larger and had an imitating gaze as he glares down at, expecting me to be obedient. But, I don't cower. I refused to obey lowly scum. Infact, I don't follow any one other than my alpha and myself.

"Did you not here me! I said MOVE!" He lunges at me with readied fangs.

I don't move. I waited for the idiot to be in my reach when I then lunge myself at his neck and bring him down to the floor. He scurms in my hold trying to get free but with each move I grip tighter onto his neck, breaking through the skin.

His companions were about to help until I growl out a warning." Come near either of us and your leaders dead."

"Y-you're bluffing." The leader chokes out.

To prove that I don't bluff, I tighten my jaw drawing blood. He yelps out in agony causing his comrades to back away.

"I'll make you a deal." I said. "I let you go, and you leave me and those two alone. Or," I pull at his windpipe earning another painful cry. "Understood."

"D-deal. DEAL!"

I let him go and watch him scramble to his feet running back into the forest with his tail between his legs. His comrades follow closely behind him.

Once that was over, I turn my attention towards the young wolves. The teal green eyed wolf nudges the other who weakly looks up at me.

His eyes were a unique as well. A pure golden color that illuminates in the moon light. Almost like two suns that glow rise at night.

_**Bump Bump Bump** _

The force returns but more softly and comforting. Their scent makes my legs cave in at the intoxicating aroma they gave. And the urgent need to protect them was overwhelming. Putting it all together, I then knew that at long last I have found them, well actually they found me.

"Care to explain why my mates were running for their lives just now?" 


	3. Chapter 3

 

_**Armin** _

 

I awoke at the crack of dawn as the sun peeks through the transparent curtains of the room. Stretching out the stiffness in my joints, I gaze about searching for a familiar face. I spot him next to me wearing a peaceful expression in his sleep. His usually brushed back hair spreads out on the pillow under his head, his muscular frame laid out on his stomach.

A smile creeps up on my face. To think this man was the Alpha of the Wings of Freedom pack. Not to mention my mate.  _My mate._ Never in a million years would've I have thought I'd be able to find my other half, nor expect him to be the leader of a powerful pack.

At first, to be honest, I was afraid of him. I'm what you'd call an average wolf, so of course, I'd feel intimidated by his presence. It wasn't only because of his position, my former pack...was a rather cruel one.

Once we are born we are then taken away from our parents ( or in most cases other packs) and brought up as warriors. If were to fail, that wolf would be looked down upon, treated like slaves.

I was one of the weak one. I wasn't ever warrior material. For years I suffered the torments of stronger wolves along with a few others. The only reason why I'm still standing here today is the thanks of my knowledge of strategy and a few close friends who helped me escape the pack.

My mind then wanders about my friends. They've done so much for me yet I have no way of repaying them. In the beginning, I hated being protected, I thought they only helped me out of pity, but I was proven wrong when they almost were almost exterminated by the Alpha. They cared for me, not out pity, which touched my heart in a way I can't explain in words.

_I wonder how they're doing,_ I thought as I lay my head against my knees.

"Armin. "I turn my head to see wary crystal blue orbs gazing up at me.

"Morning." I smiled half-heartedly.

"...what's wrong?" He yawns sitting up. Knowing I couldn't lie I tell him. "Armin, I know they were important to you, but you can't keep stressing over them."

I nodded. Erwin was concerned about my health since the day we found each other. I was underweight, mostly fur and bones and could hardly keep any food down. It took weeks almost months be the healthy wolf I am today. So I understood why he was concerned.

Erwin then pulls me down so I was laying on his warm bare chest. I love the closeness, his warmth, the way he gently holds me. Feelings I've never experienced in my former pack and I cherished every moment of it.

.......................................................

 

We stayed that way for an hour until it was time to get ready for the day. Erwin gets dressed in his formal attire and brushed his blond hair back. I dress as well in a white dress shirt and vest and brown trousers. We ate our breakfast in comforting silence before heading out our humble abode.

Outside was a bit chilly but the morning rays warmed me right away. The village was beginning to awake as the market owners set up their stalls for business. I waltz over to the little bookstall hoping to get my hands on a new book.

"Good Morning Mr. Biron." I greeted with a smile.

Mr.Biron lifts up his head from behind the stall as he places large amounts of new books on the surface. He then adjusts his spectacles that would always find a way to slip off his nose.

"Ah, good morning to you as well Lunar." He smiles widely once his vision clears. "Finished already?"

He was referring to the book I had recently purchased a few days ago. It was rather large with many chapters and pages.I was so engrossed in the book I couldn't put it down.

"Yes. Is there any book you recommend?" I asked.

He hums in thought as he ducked back behind his stall. He reappears with a rather old book that's cover is barely noticeable.

"It may be old but believe me I know you'll find it very interesting. "Mr.Biron says.

He hands it to me just as I was about to ask for the price he surprisingly said it was a present.

"For being my number one customer." He chuckles.

I smiled. "Thank you, I'll be sure to take good care of it." He nods with a convinced smile.

I bid him goodbye as I head to the direction towards my good friend Marco's house. Marco is a very kind and considerate wolf that helped me get accustomed to the ways of life here. He lives with his mate Jean. Jean is, well how do I put it? He acts tough, but he is a real softy when it comes to his mate.

Once at their door, I give a solid knock and wait. In seconds, I was treated by a tall, slender, freckled, raven-haired boy who smiles widely at me.

"Hey, Armin! Come on in." He says.

Only a few people who I am well acquainted with like Marco and Jean call me by my name. Which makes me feel more comfortable since I'm still getting used being a Lunar.

I follow Marco into the dining area where Jean, a dirty blond who is well toned but as not as tall as his mate, although he's the dominant partner of their relationship.

"Hey Armin, glad you could make it." Jean grins as he stuffs his face with his morning meal.

"Sorry to the intrusion. "I mumbled not liking to interrupt someone while they eat. Let us just say I've had a bad experience with that.

Marco puts a gentle hand on my shoulder assuring me I wasn't intruding. I should know this already, but my body is still obedient towards simple things as this.

I take a seat at the table as I converse in conversation with the pair. We talked about a few things, like the mating festival that was taking place a few miles away. A few of our members have already returned with their mates. Hange, our scout leader, had returned with her mate named Moblit. I'm happy for her, from what I've heard she had been searching for him for years. It could take years to find your mate, some even gave up on finding theirs.

"Hmm, I wonder if Beta Levi has had any luck this time." I hummed.

Jean lets out a huff with irritation in his eyes. "With his attitude I doubt it."

"Jean!" Marco scolded.

"Sorry, but it's true. He gave up trying without a second thought. I've watched many wolves in their golden ages find their mates and are perfectly happy."Jean said taking a sip out his mug.

"I don't think age is the issue here." I sighed. "Beta Levi deserves a chance to find happiness. I never have seen him smile not even a chuckle."

We all had to agree on that. From what I've heard, our beta's life wasn't a walk in the park. I couldn't even compare my past to his. I want him to be happy after what he's been through.

After our little get together, I head home later that evening. I held my book firmly in my hands, eagerly wanting to open the cover and scan my eyes over each word printed on the pages. Just as I near the house my nose picks up a very familiar scent.

I stop in my tracks and slowly turn towards the direction of the smell. Emerging from the forest was our Beta in his human form. He was shorter than me by a few inches, his skin was pale, black hair shaved in an undercut and had cold sliver-blue eyes that could send a demon running.

What caught my full attention were the companions he brought with him. Two identical twins, both had brunette hair and light tan skin that was decorated in scars and bruises. One was carried on Beta's back, he was going in and out of consciousness, possibly due to fatigue and the lack of nutrients. Both were skin and bone to the point their clothes couldn't fit right as they hung loosely around their shoulders.

The other followers behind putting all his strength into his legs so he wouldn't fall behind. His eyes were being forced to stay open as well as his body to stay upright. The boy's eyes scan the area until the lock with mine.   
Teal green eyes that reminded me of the description of the deepest ocean caught hold of my breath. His eyes widen in disbelief.

"A-Armin?" He asks weakly.

"Eren... EREN!" I exclaim running towards him. He catches me in a weak embrace. Tears fall from my eyes hoping that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Is that you...Min-min?" A much weaker voice asks from Levi's back.

"It's me, Garen. It's me." I replied.

"Thank goodness...you're safe. Thank goodness." Garen whispers before slipping into unconsciousness.

Eren soon follows after, his body limb against my own.

"We need to get them to Hange, now," Levi says. "Can you handle carrying him for ?"

I nodded. I pull Eren's arm around my shoulder as we hurriedly make our way to Hange's house. I tried to stay calm the whole way but the tears that stung my eyes betrayed me. For almost two years, I've worried about my two best friends who helped me escape from the horrid life of our former pack.

I remembered they were strong in many ways in and so see them in such a weak state caused the hidden dam within my heart to break.  _What did they do to you to deserve this? Why you two of all people? Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Garen_ **

 

My body felt like lead as I gained consciousness. My surroundings were that of a clinic as I lay flat on a cot. Across from me was my longtime friend Armin, who slept against an older man's shoulder. I smile at the sight. Armin deserved to be happy with his destined partner. He's been through so much.

Forcing myself to sit up and rest my back against the wall I caught sight of my brother who laid in his own cot. Like me, his wounds were treated and covered in bandages. Eren's ears twitch back and forth in his sleep, always alert. I wished he'd calm down for once. We're safe. We're far from our former packs clutches. We're...with our mate.

Our mate. I looked around until my eyes land on a small, imitating figure in the corner of the room reading in the candlelight.

"You're awake." He states putting his book down on the table next to him.

I nod as I looked my mate over. He was about 5'3 with pale skin and a lean figure. His raven hair was dressed in a neat undercut as well as his attire that was black trousers, a white dress shirt and a scarf that was neatly tied around his neck. Then there were his eyes.

His eyes were a cool grey with a hint of cool blue. They were beautiful but I could tell they held a heavy cloud of misery, a past that no one could possibly compare.

"You going to keep staring all day or are you going to tell me your name?" He huffs out.

I flinched at his words but recovered before he questioned it.

"Garen. Garen Yeager." I replied.

"Garen hmmm. And him?" He nods towards my brother who was still unconscious.

"Eren." He nods with acknowledgment.

"Listen to me, Garen, and listen to me well." Our mate's voice was stern and demanding. "You may be my mates but don't expect me to be all mushy and shit like that. There will be ground rules you two are to follow which I'll tell you once your brother wakes up."

I should feel upset about the way he was treating us but I didn't have the heart to.  _He probably has reasons behind it, besides we're still strangers and love never comes first,_ I thought. I mean sure we're mates but doesn't mean we'll be all up on each other with feelings of life. No that's not how it works.

For now we are strangers, then acquiesces, and hopefully, we'll all come to like one another. Then, and only then will we possibly find true love for our mate.

"I understand," I replied. "Uh, may I know your name? It's only fair since I've told you ours."

He sighs but complied.

"Levi." Was his quick reply.

With that, he bids me goodnight and heads out the room.

"Bastard." My brother growls from under his breath. He lifts his body up from the cot and sits upright glaring at the exit our mate left out of.

"Eren, we don't have a choice. He's our mate and we just need to get to know each other." I said trying to reason with my brother. "Please Eren."

For a few moments of silence Eren's eyes never left the door with his heated gaze, but eventually, he sighs with a hesitated nod.

"But if he hurts you in any way...we're outta here." He growls.

I nodded though I doubted that Levi would ever lay a claw on me or him. Eren isn't one to trust others completely in resulting in being overly protective of me. Though, I don't really like being treated like a fragile flower most of the time I'm just glad he cares.

  
.........................................................

 

I stretch out my stiff limbs on one cool spring morning. My wounds have completely healed and were finally discharged from the infirmary along with Eren. We've been in our new pack for a week now and this was the first I've ever been able to get out and look around. Armin wanted to show us around along with his friends.

"Ugh, finally we're out of there. That Hange woman was a bit creepy." I'd have to agree with Eren on that.

Hange, the scout leader as well as the doctor of the pack would give us strange looks. Not in a bad way, just in an exciting "I want to play with you" way". Just thinking about it made my fur crawl.

"Gar! Ren!" We turn towards to excited blond who was followed by two others.

Armin leaped into our welcoming arms. I petted his head while Eren scratched him behind the ears which made him whine in protest causing us to laugh.

"So these are the guys you've told us so much about?" A dirty blond asks.

"Amazing identical twins!" A raven-haired boy adds.

For a wolf to have twins is rare, or to have multiple pups at once is a miracle. So for him to react that way was to be expected.

"Uh huh, this is Eren the eldest and Garen the youngest." Armin points to each of us.

I give a playful whine being called the youngest. "Only by a minute and a half."

Eren chuckles as he ruffles my hair. "Yeah but you're still my  _baby_ brother." I glare at him only for him to let out a laugh.

"Guren, Eren, these are Marco Bodt and Jean Kirstein." He motions to the tall raven with freckles and the dirty blond who, to me, resembles a horse in a way.

Armin explained that the two helped him coop while living here.

"Thank you," I said to the two. I wrap an arm around Armin's shoulder. "I hope our little Min-min didn't cause you any trouble."

"Or," Eren growls out a warning. "You caused him any."

Marco stiffened while his mate steps in front of him growling back. Armin lightly slaps Eren.

"Eren, they as well as those of the pack are very nice to me. They never caused me pain, so please, don't pick fights with them." Armin pleaded.

Eren only growls of irritation but in his eyes, they were filled with guilt. He morphs into his wolf and runs off into the wilderness.

"Um, is he going to be alright? "Marco asks.

I shrugged my shoulders not really sure.

"I'm sorry Armin, but could the tour wait until later?" I asked. Armin nodded.

With that, I too morph into my wolf and chased after my hot-headed brother.


	5. Chapter 5

 

_**Eren** _

I ran through the foreign trees not paying attention to where I was going. I could see past my guilt of the words I said to Armin's friends. I should've known better than to say such things but I needed to get my point across. Armin is like a second little brother to me and to find any hint of harm on him I'll never forgive them.

My paws came to a stop when I notice that I was far from the village. I was by a small lake that's waters glistened in the morning rays. The forest around it reflected its image on the surface making it look larger. I lay against a tree not wanting to go back and face my brother, Armin and his friends. Call me a coward all you want, I needed to get my head straight on a few things before going back.

The Military Pack. The worse of the worse packs to be brought up in. To be born a warrior or forced to become one. Half of those from the pack were not originally from it. The alpha is strong and will not hesitate to claim another's pack. Garen and I were from the Shinganshi pack which was close to the Military's territory. Although, it wasn't claimed by the alpha, no, it perished by a gang of rogues called the Titans. Large beasts like wolves that killed out of pleasure.

Garen and I as well as those who've survived the attack took refuge in the Military Pack. At first, it seemed like a good idea until we learned what the pack was really like. We were forced to train day by day, night by night until we were completely broken and became like mindless mutts.

Those who were born Omegas or even weaker sentinels were picked on by the strong warriors. The alpha said they were an embarrassment to his pack.

We had to leave. We couldn't stay in such a place any longer. Not because of the treatment, the training, the pointless battles for territory. No, what I'm talking about is far worse. So much so that I wished I could burn it from my mind and forget.

_I want to forget._

"Oi, what are you doing way out here?" A familiar voice asks.

I scoffed when I look over to the wolf I am to call "mate". Levi only came to see me and Garen twice in the infirmary and that was only to tell us of the "rules" he expected us to follow.  _Like I really care though, he could go fall in a ditch somewhere._ Garen says to give this dirtbag a chance but from where I see it, this guy doesn't even want one.

"What do you want  _Beta."_ I spat.

He glares at me which made me shiver. His glares were as deadly as a winter storm.

"Garen is looking all over for you." He says.

I sighed.  _Of course, he'd be looking for me._

"So, why do you care?" I growled." Why care if he was looking for me? Why bother even telling me? Just go away and leave me the hell alone!"

Levi growls and before I knew it he pinned me to the ground. His cool eyes glaring into my soul causing me to cringe in fear.

"Because I am responsible for the both of you as both Beta and your mate. "He growled.

With that, he gets off me but I still stay in the position he put me in. I don't bother to move, I was too scared, I'd hate to admit. He's stronger than any wolf I've encountered and he wouldn't have any trouble ending me. _I guess they really did break me huh?_

Levi gazes down at, his eyes softening. _Great now he's giving me pity._ I force myself to stand onto my feet and began strolling back to the village.

........................................................

Once back I was tackled by my little brother.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He snapped. I hug him while apologizing. "You need to apologize to Armin and his friends Eren."

"Yeah Yeah, mom." I sighed.

We go to the Alpha house where Armin lives. To think our little Armin is the Lunar of one of the most powerful packs around.  _And our mate is the Beta of said pack._ I mentally scoffed at the thought, him as the future Alpha, a cold-hearted bastard? Yeah right.

We stood at the entrance of the Smith residence. It was a large, wide, three-story house that could have at least five many seven bedrooms by the looks of it. Garen knocks on the door as we patiently wait for an answer.

The door opens to reveal Armin and his mate who glared silently at me. Armin looked a bit upset so I knew why the disapproving look.

"Armin... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or your friends. Its just...it's a new life I'm going to gave to try to custom to. I'm sorry." I said bowing at their feet for forgiveness.

Armin pulls me up to my feet and embraced me." I forgive you. I understand Eren,you're like a brother to me, you were just being protective. "

Alpha Erwin interrupted us with a small cough. Armin pulls away and stands by his side letting him wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Garen and Eren Yeager, how would you two like a job?." Alpha Erwin asks.

I cross my arms with a raised brow. "Depends on what type of job you are offering."

We've done "jobs" before back in the Military and I would not like anything related to them. I don't care of this was our new home that Armin trusts, I'm not taking any risks, not again.

"Seeing how you both grew up with Armin, I'd like you two to be his personal bodyguards." He says.

Bodyguards, huh? I thought about it for a moment. Armin is a Lunar and that means if there is trouble with any packs or rogues, they'll definitely go after him. The alpha would have no choice but to surrender for his mate.

"We'll be honored to do it, sir." Garen smiles widely. I nodded.

He smiled slightly before excusing himself along with Armin. He lifts the small blond into his arms causing the boy to blush a deep shade of rouge.

"Mission one accomplished, now to the Kirstein-Bott resistance. "Garen said while tugging me down the busy streets to the other mate's house.

Jean wasn't too pleased to see me, I mean who wouldn't after a stranger practically threatened him and his mate? I sure as hell wouldn't. Luckily for me though, Marco was more accepting of my apology than his counterpart.

"Remember this Yeager, you can threaten me all you fucking want but leave my mate out of it," Jean growled.

It took all my willpower not to growl back so I nod before hurrying away not wanting to do something I'd regret.

The night was approaching and the thought soon dawned on me. I turn to my twin who walked by my side. "Hey, where are we supposed to stay?"

Garen looks at me nervously. I then knew what that answer was. I wanted to refuse, I would've just slept in the woods then sleep under the same roof as  _him._  But my brother would be there so I had no choice but to.

Levi lived in the Beta house that stood next to the Alpha house. It wasn't as big but it was still larger than the other houses. The beta waited for us outside the house with a bored expression.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." He said as he lead us inside.

The place was well organized with fine furniture and cleaned to perfection. _G_ _reat our mate is a clean freak just what we needed._

"Wow, you've got a beautiful place here Levi," Garen says in awe.

"Yes, and I prefer it to stay that way. So if you dirty something up I expect it to be shining later."

I really wanted to kick him where the sun didn't shine. Why him? Why us as his mate? I'm surprised that the guy didn't reject us with that personality. Hell, why haven't  _I_ rejected him yet?   
.  
.  
.  
Why haven't I?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mikasa** _

 

**"What do you mean they got away!"** The angered voice of our alpha rang through the air.

Our trackers had recently returned from trying to hunt down two of our pack members who've recently run away. The trackers kneel to their knees as the Alpha paced back and forth, his anger radiating from his body.

"It wasn't our fault sir!" One of them whimpers.

"Yes it's true, a Beta protected them." Another added.

My ears twitched at the news. Now, why would a beta protect sentinels especially if not of his one pack? Unless.

"A beta you say?" The alpha replied, his nose wrinkles up in thought. "There is a festival of "mating" near here, he must be their so-called "other half". Go and find out anything about this Beta and return to me admittedly. We'll teach them what it means to betray their own back. "

I take my leave once the meeting was over and headed straight home. The traitors he was referring to are none other than my brothers. They were one of our packs top warriors alongside me and for them to up and leave is treason. I wouldn't blame them though with the constant missions and training, preying on the weak and slaughtering the innocent for the alphas own selfish benefits would drive anyone away.

I would've gone with them but I was on a mission. The alpha, who trusts me, has assigned me to rally up the allied tribes for battle. He wants to take control of the entire region and self claim himself of the Alpha King.

I head down to the basement of my home I once shared with my siblings. It's a bit lonely without hearing their voices and the warmth they shared with me on cold nights.  _It's for the best_ , I tell myself. They've been through so much already I don't want them to get involved anymore. Which is why I never told them about the alphas plan.

Approaching an old desk I pull out a drew. I press up on the fake compartment of the drew reveal hidden letters I was to send out to the packs who despise my very own. To be honest, this sorry excuse for a pack was never mine, to begin with. I was never born to the Military Pack nor the one I lived in with my brothers before the raid. My pack was a pack of proud warriors that once served the Alpha King before packs began to form centuries ago.

My pack was slaughtered by a group of merchants who sought for many riches to gain out of those of us who looked foreign. Most of us, like my mother, came from another land far from the previous pack and married my father. Her and I as well as a few others with such features were right to be sold.

My parents fought until they had their lives taken from them. I was taken by several men who planned on splitting their money out of selling me. When I thought hope was lost, Garen and Eren came to my aid.

Their father knew my parents since he was a doctor. When they came to the village they found morning but rubble and dead bodies. The twins picked up my scent and attacked the men. One almost killed them but with powerful words of encouragement, I finished him off.

_They showed me that you must fight to live. If you don't you're better off dead. I'll never forget that._

I grip tightly onto the secret messages. The military pack is nothing but scum, they too must perish for the countless crimes they have committed.

Hurriedly before the next guard shift, I head into the forest where a messenger fox waited in the shadows. Foxes and wolves usually work together depending on the situation and I've managed to befriend a few for an emergency such as this.

"Here." I strapped a satchel of the messages around his left side and gave him a few items I promised to trade for his services. "Be careful Russ."

Russ nodded as he trots off into the darkness.

As I head home for the last time for the night, I stopped when u felt the intimidating presence of the alpha.

"How come you didn't run with your beloved brothers, Mikasa?" He questioned. He circles me trying to find anything that could be put against me for execution.

I stood calmly wiry not hint of fear or nervousness radiating off my body. "Why would I run? There is nothing out there I need especially when I have a power pack such as this."

Satisfied with my answer the Alpha walks away but not without a warning." I'll be keeping my eyes on you, you better not be lying to me or else."

I bowed deeply showing that I was true to my words. Once out of sight I glare in the direction he left in. _And I will be keeping my eyes on you, Alpha Dok._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Levi_ **

 

My mate Eren seemed to greatly dislike me. He would never look at me straight in the eye or speak unless spoken to, hell most of them, not even a word. It was beginning to become irritating.

I sat in the living room reading after a long day of patrolling. With me was Garen, my other and more gentle mate. He was drawing something but I didn't stick my nose into his business like he'd do for me, which I am grateful for.

"Hey Gar, have you see my key?" A worried voice from Eren asks when he enters the room.

Garen looks up from his work to his brother tilting his head in thought." No, I thought you had it on this morning."

Eren's shoulders slouch in dismay. His ears fold on top his head and his tail lowered to the floor.

"So did I. I had it on when we went with Armin in the woods. Ah! I'll be back! "He says as he hurriedly runs out the house.

Why the sudden concern for a simple object like a key? I wondered. I glance over to Garen who sighs with a shake of his head.

"I told him to get a new chain but does he listen, no." He mumbled to himself.

A chain for the key? Was it that important? Though I really distant to pry into what was going on I knew I had to help my hot-headed mate. He may not like me but he's still my mate.

"Garen." The boy's ears perk up giving me his full attention. "What is so important about this key?"

The younger twin shifts his eyes to the floor, sadness fills those beautiful pure gold orbs causing me to feel a bit guilty for putting such emotion in them. He then pulls out a golden key attached to a golden chain.

"Our parents gave each of us a key before the raid of our pack, they're the only keepsake we have left of them." He says.

I nodded he needn't say any more. From what I've heard was that the raid Shinganshi was like none other. Only three percent of those the pack survived while the rest perished. I then noticed Garen's body beginning to shake, his hand gripping his precious key like it was his lifeline.

"Kill them. Kill them. Kill them. I'm going to kill those fucking bastards for what they've done."

The look in his eyes, thirsty for revenge, for the blood of that, spilled thousands. It was frightening and terrifying because that look, that anger, was radiating put of calm and quiet Garen.

Angry tears spill from his eyes causing my heart to ack. I could feel his pain and I know saying everything was going to alright wouldn't heal the wound that was already pierced through his heart. Slowly, I kneel down and wrap an arm around him, pulling him towards me in the process. I smooth his hair with a hush.

"We'll avenge your pack, I promise. I don't know when though but be happy you're alive and don't rush out there to a sudden end." I said.

Garen wraps shaking arms around me and nods his head against my shoulder. From the corner of my eye, I could see a pair of emerald disappearing into the hallway without a second glance and the sound of metal following behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hange** _

 

I open my door only to be surprised to see none other than our Beta at my doorstep. He looked a bit annoyed like something or someone forced him to come here. Levi isn't the type to visit people unless there is a specific reason.

"Levi, what a pleasant surprise!" I smiled letting the midget enter my abode.

He hums out a reply as he goes to his usual spot when he comes over. He stations himself at the very end of the couch resting his elbow on the armrest and placing his chin on his hand.I  sit across from him after grabbing a cup of tea and placing it on the coffee table.

"So what can I do for you Levi?" I asked.

He sighs taking a sip put his cup.

"It's about my mate Eren."

From what I understand, Eren doesn't seem to take well to his mate. He always distances himself and wouldn't even, spare Levi a single glance. I mean I wouldn't blame him. Levi...Levi is a bit intimidating and has "issues". But that doesn't mean he's a heartless bastard. It just means he cares.

Levi then pulls out two golden keys and places them on the table. They looked very old and had a few scratches.

"Garen and Eren have keys given to them by their patents, before the raid. And Eren's chain always breaks while Garen has to leave his at home, though he doesn't want to." Levi explains. "I was wondering if you could whip up a more doable chain for them? I'll pay you if you can. "

I smiled, he really does care for them. I agreed to do it without charge. With that Levi leaves but not without a threat.

"Don't tell anyone about this. "He growls. I saluted him playfully assuring him that I wouldn't tell a soul.

I inspected one of the golden keys that lay on the table. It didn't seem to be a simple trinket. I looked to be an actual key but to what? It is quite old fashioned than the ones we use today. A family album? Somehow I had doubt's that it was the case.

"Well, I'll find the answer sooner or later. Now on to the chain!"I told myself heading to my study to find the doable material for the lovely twins.

Twins. It's strange how Levy has two mates. Mates who are brothers.I  heard of second chance mates but to have two is a mystery. But I'm glad Levi doesn't have to live a lonesome life any longer. That is if he doesn't push them away. He deserves this more than anyone I know. 

  
...........................................................

_**Eren** _

I was in a panic. It was nowhere in sight. My key was gone! I searched high and low throughout the house and still, it hasn't come up. Garen helped me with my search but he too couldn't find it. I wanted to cry. That was the only keepsake given by our parents.

I sit on the floor eating my back again my bed. I remembered placing it on my nightstand but when I woke up this morning it was gone. It's now late noon which made my heart sink.

"Still no luck?" Garen asks as he enters my room.

"No, you?"

"Same." I could tell he had cried, his eyes were red and the scene of salt lingered on his face and hands from him wiping away the tears.

Who could've taken them? It not like they could open anything. Besides, there are only three of us living here and I doubted Levi could've taken them.

"Garen, Eren dinner is ready." We heard Levi call up to us.

I really didn't want to eat but Garen insisted that we go and search for our keys later. Dinner was quite good,I was impressed that Levy could even cook at all. Not many wolves cook especially if they're of high ranking. That would be the omega or subordinates job. Then again we're not in our old back where they made us slave away and fight.

"Levi, have you seen our keys anywhere?" Garen asks.

Levi looks up from his food. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Garen sighs disappointed." Our keys are missing. Like as if they were spirited away. "

"Hmmm, I'll let you know if I found them. "He says before continuing to eat.

That night I once again searched throughout the house in small narrow places. I wasn't going to give up that easily. While under a table I failed to hear Levi's footsteps.

"What are you doing?" At the sound of his voice, I jumped causing my head to collide with the table.

Groaning I crawl out and look up at a rather amused beta. I pouted a bit though I felt a little childish doing so.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I said. "I'm looking for our keys."

Levi sighs while he pulls me up from the floor. He then leads me to my room telling me to get some sleep. I tried to protest but his glare says otherwise.

"Don't worry they'll turn up soon. I promise." With that, he closes the door behind him leaving me alone in my room.

As much as I wanted to get up and search again I knew Levi would cross with me. So I lay under the covers until sleep eventually took me over.

Early the next morning I woke up to find something hanging around my neck. It was my key! It was attached to a type of stretchable yet strong necklace. I clutch onto my treasure tightly happy that it was once again on my person. That's when I smelt it. The scent of my mate lingered onto the key.

Then I knew what he had done which brought smoke to my face. He took our keys to fix our key problem since he knew that we didn't like being apart from them.

 _I guess I was a little hard on him._ I thought to myself feeling a bit guilty for treating him the way I did.  _I need to make it up to him!_

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," I said.

Garen enters with his key and like mine, it was given a new chain. He gives me a goofy grin that clearly said: "I told you so ".

"Let's go thank our mate," Garen says leading me down the stairs to the dining area where our mate sat already drinking his morning cup of Joe and reading a few letters.

We both sneak up behind the older man. It didn't surprise us that he caught onto our scent being beta and all.

"What are you two up to?" He asks.

We responded by planting a kiss on both sides of cheeks catching him off guard. His eyes grow wide and the expression of shock forms on his face.

"Thank you, Levi. "We said in unison.

With that, we went onto our daily routine for the day leaving a shocked Levi in a daze.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Armin** _

 

I woke up from the table I had rested on. The book I was reading was used as a pillow.  _Again?_  For some reason, I've dozed off unexpectedly at random times and places. Getting up from my place at the table I make my way to the many shelved in the private library of our house. I place the book back in its rightful place and began to search for another.

I sighed for the tenth time today. For some reason, I've been feeling under the weather. I've Bern sick only a few times mostly in the mornings. Then I'm falling asleep at random times in the day. My eating habits ate out of whack. I could scarf down a whole buffalo if I was given the choice.

Erwin is beginning to worry including my brothers Garen and Eren. Garen was the first to notice the change in my behavior and advised me to go to Hange or the pack elder. But I assured them I was alright. At least I hoped I was.

I turn around once I found a book only to be faced to face with my highly concerned mate. He looks down at me with his beautiful eyes that held worry. He makes sure I wasn't able to get away as he pins me to the shelf.

"Go see elder Pixis." He says.

"Erwin, I'm fine." I said.

"Please Armin. If there is something wrong... I can't lose my mate only when I just found you not so long ago. Please, Armin."

Erwin wasn't one to beg and to most seeing an Alpha begging would be looked down upon. But he's doing this for me. He cares for me.

I give in and we both head to Elder Pixis' house. It lay up on a hill that looks down on our pack. Erwin knocks on the door until he was given permission to enter. I've only been in Pixis' home a few times and that was when I first arrived at the pack rather sickly. Pixis gave me from antidotes for my wounds and to help me gain my strength back.

The household held many antiques from leaders before Erwin. Then there were potions and other weird things that I could never make out nor did I ever wanted to find out what it used to be.

Pixis sat in the middle of the floor of the living room where he made his rituals and readings. Across from him was a fire pit alrighty lit and the guest furs for us to sit on laid across the floor next to it.

"Ah Alpha, Lunar welcome. "Pixis bows his head in greeting.

We bow as well before taking our seat across from him. Erwin explains about my condition and asks if it's anything serious. I could see a spark of amusement in the older man's eyes as he takes a sip out of his flask. It is well known that our elder loved to drink even while in meeting but only when his patients are in no danger, which was a good sign, I think.

"Oh ho there is no need to fret about it young Alpha." Pixis chuckled.

"Then what is making Armin act this way?"

He takes another sip before responding with a grin on his lips.

"Our lunar, dear alpha is pregnant."

...........................................................

**_Erwin_ **

"Erwin I'm fine." Armin sighs as I wrap another blanket around his small frame.

A week has passed since we discovered that Armin was pregnant. Not once have I left his side, I didn't want to. Armin practically has to force me to do my alpha duties which I've neglected and put on Levi. I didn't want anything to happen to my mate or our unborn pup.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" I asked.

Armin smiles and nods. "I'm fine. We're fine. Now go, the twins will be with me so I'll be okay."

I groaned. I was to go visit an ally for a pack meeting for three days with Levi. A few days ago, a fox, named Russ, delivered a message sent out to a few alphas and were to meet in secret. I had a feeling something big was to happen since it concerned all wolves. A reason why I didn't want to leave my mate is that of his vulnerable state. Even so, I trust the Yeager twins. They are the reasons why I'm with my mate today and for that, I am forever grateful and I knew they'd protect Armin with the if lives.

I kiss Armin passionately earning a moan to escape from his soft lips.

"I'll return as soon as I can," I said.

"I know you will." Armin smiles. "I'll be here waiting."

I nodded and leave our bedroom to let him rest. Downstairs waited for beta Levi and his twin mates who were saying their goodbyes.

Their relationship has gotten a lot better over the past week which was a great sign. The younger twin and Levi from the beginning was doing well it was just the older twin that had an issue with his mate. But from what Hange told me, I believe that Levi's kind and thoughtful action helped ease the tension.

"Don't do anything reckless while I'm gone, got it?" Levi said.   
"Yes, mom we know. "Teased Eren.

"We know, Levi, we promise. "Garen smiled.

Levi nods before being kissed on each of cheeks by his mates. I chuckled at his expression which you'd never find on the shifters face. He blushed.

"Got something to say eyebrows?" Levi growls eyeing me with a glare.

"No, not at all," I replied.

"Tsk." He stomps out the house trying to control the heat formed a blush on his face.

I make my way to the twins. "Please take care of him," I said.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands." Garen saluted along with his brother.

I nodded in approval.

"Just take care of ours in return." Eren grins.

I chuckled as I said goodbye. Levi waited impatiently for me on the porch, his arms crossed as he leaned against one of the columns of the porch.

"Took you long enough." He growls.

"Now be nice Levi." The twins peek out from the door with goofy grins.

Levi rolls his eyes but a small smirk creeps up on his lips. This shocked me. It's the closest thing to smiling. With that, we shifted and ran through the forest to where the meeting was held. It was hidden behind a waterfall where a cave lay. The cave had a secret passage that leads underground. There waited the other alphas, beta, and the high elders.

Levi sighs not really wanting to be here, nor did I honestly. I wanted to be by my mate's side. We sat in the circle around the fire that lit up the cave.

I noticed she wolf sat by the elders. She smelt of none of those in the circle but the letter I had reserved gave me a hint that she had sent it.

"Alphas and betas, "the head elder began. "We gather here today to discuss an urgent matter, Alpha Dok of the Military pack is trying to create a war to become Alpha King."

Both me and Levi growl at the mention of the man's name. Dok, he put our mates through so much pain that I wanted to rip his throat out.

"We have one of his pack mates, who called us all here herself. Please speak dear. "One of the elders said.

Her eyes scanned the room before landing on me and then my beta. I saw relief but as well as a protective threat.

"I called because I'm tired of being a chest piece in his senseless games. He's killed and tortured many of those in and out of his pack. He wishes to take everyone's rights and place them in his game until they are no longer able to be used again."

"How do we not know you're not a spy?" A beta growled.

A few agreed. Dok was sly and to have this she-wolf to pretend to go against him would've been a great strategy.

"Because I'm doing this for my siblings who were victims of his sick games." Her eyes gazed upon mine once again." You should know alpha Smith, my little brother Armin is your mate isn't he?"

_Could she be? The older sister Armin talked so much about along with the twins?_ I asked myself.

"You wouldn't happen to be Mikasa Yeager would you?" Levi asked.

She nods.

My beta thinks for a moment before nodding in conclusion." We can trust her. My mates are her brothers so I trust her."

Once everyone gave their thoughts the elders headed toward the back to decide on what to do. Mikasa approached us not bothered by the threatening glares sent her way.

"I trust my siblings are doing well?" She asks.

"Yes, they are doing fine," I assured her.

She smiles slightly. "I'm glad. They needed to get off there, they've been through too much. Any longer they would break."

Our conversion was cut short when the elders returned. All was silent as we waited for their conclusion.

"We believe that Ms.Yeager speaks the truth. Alpha Dok needs to brought down. As much as I hate to do this but to if we want to remain the way we are, we must be ready for war."

After the meeting we head to the tunnels, each had their own den for each packs alpha and beta. We are to talk about our battle strategy in the morning. As I lay in the den I shared with Levi I couldn't sleep. My mind was filled with worry for my mate and our unborn pup. Preparing for war is not a way I wanted to spend my time while as my mate is in variable conduction.

"If you keep worrying you're going to get wrinkles," Levi mumbles in his corner of the den.

I roll over to my side to face him. His eyes were closed but were aware of his surroundings.

"I can't help but worry," I said.

The beta lets out a long sigh and opens his tired eyes. They fixate on me.

"It's natural for you to Erwin. Your mate is pregnant and you have a pack to protect. It's a big responsibility." He began. "But just think when this all over you'll be at to be around Armin and your pup."

I nodded. He's right. I need to focus on the positive and not the negative. This war will eventually blow over and Alpha Dok will be nothing but a mutt behind bars. Nothing could wrong...Right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are about 38 chapters for this story and I am planning on updating about 8-9 chapters per update which will be on the 24th, 26th, and 28th of this month.
> 
> I already have the whole story on my Wattpad account so I'm just pasting this onto AO3. So if you want to read it on there just look up jakarapledger97 on Wattpad but there are more errors than on this version of the story (not that is really a difference). I'm trying to improve on my writing guys, really I am, so please bear with me.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Garen_ **

I lay on the soft grass next to Armin who rested his back against a tree while reading. Eren was keeping vigilant since we were out in the open and Armin's safety was at a higher risk now that he is pregnant. Looking over to Armin I could see the pregnant glow that made him look absolutely radiant. Alpha Erwin must be very proud to have a family finally starting to form.

I couldn't couldn't help but wonder when Levi will mate with me and Eren. Not that I'm in a hurry to. We are all just now getting to know each more and expanding our relationship. Levi is beginning to open up to us and Eren is starting to trust our mate. Now don't think I didn't have problems with my mate from the start because I did. I was afraid. I was afraid that Levi would reject us. There have been those who rejected their other half because of their background and with Levi being the Beta of his pack, he could've rejected us for many reasons. We could've been spying, assassin's to destroy his pack.

But he didn't. He accepted us, maybe not with open arms but he still accepted us.

"Are you ready?" Armin's sudden question pulled me out from my thoughts. His book sat on his lap as he eyes me with curiosity.

"Pardon?" I reply.

"To mate with Levi and start a family of your own?"

It took me a minute to let his words sink in before a felt heat raise up in my cheeks. I bury my face into my knees before nodding. Armin giggles at my reaction.

"But I doubt Levi or Eren is," I admit.

"True. If Eren was to get pregnant he'd probably freak. Levi, he'll either be overprotective or drown himself with work."Armin sighs.

"How did Alpha Erwin react?"I ask.

Armin blushes deeply. "He was happy and a bit overprotective."

As we continued on with our conversation I didn't notice Eren suddenly on all fours before I heard him growling deeply at the trees up ahead. A familiar scent hits my nose immediately when the wind blows past. Armin tenses as two figures exit from the shadows of the trees. A lean greyish, and white wolf accompanied by a bulky blond wolf approaches.

We recognize them immediately as Bertholdt and Reiner Braun, two of the top warriors of our former pack. Eren shifts while giving a warning them not to come any closer. I shift as well using my body as a shield for Armin. He wouldn't be able to shift until later after birth. To shift while pregnant would only cause the shifting bones to crush and kill the pups and harm the barrier.

"What are you doing here!" Eren demands more than asks.

"So it's true." Reiner grins. "The Beta has you two weaklings as his mates."

Bertholdt only shakes his head with a similar smirk. The two circle us. Eren and I watch for any sudden moves. The two work as one not just as warriors but as mates.

_Garen when I give the word take Armin and run._ Eren links me.

Normally I'd oppose to something such as running away from a fight, but I was given a task and that was to protect Armin and his future pup.

I saw Bertholdt shift his eyes on Armin. I crouch down signaling the blond to get ready to flee. Reiner's eyes focus on Eren as he begins to charge at him.

**_Go_ ** **!**

I bolt out the way with Armin on my back as the lean wolf rams right into a tree and Eren swiftly shifts to the side causing the larger wolf to collide with his mate.

_Whatever you do don't stop until you get back to the pack!_  Eren demands.

_Be careful Eren, please._ I said.

I run faster than I ever ran before. The forest was nothing but a blur as I rush through the forest. I could hear the growls and yelps from the scuffle behind me. Bertholdt and Reiner ate trying to get to us but Eren being also one of the top warriors of our former pack, they were having difficulty.

Finally, the town came into view. I let out a loud howl letting the pack know that we have intruders in our territory. Wolves who were nearby rushed to help Eren. I spot Marco and rush over to him.

_Take care of_ _him, please._ With that, I head back to aid my brother.

I find Eren underneath Reiner, his jaws around his neck slowly but painfully squeezing it. The pack didn't know what to do as they helplessly watched not wanting to be the cause of his demise. Anger flowed through my veins seeing my brother in danger. Immediately I lunged at Bertholdt catching him off guard. We both struggles against the ground, teeth, and claws lash out against another trying to do the most damage.

Eventually, Bertholdt weakens. Reiner by his side in an instant when he sees his mate on the ground in defeat.

"Why are you here!" I growled.

Reiner hesitates to answer but reluctantly does. "What do you think? Two of the alphas top warriors runs away and finds their mate who is Beta of one of the strongest packs of the world."

Of course, the alpha like his objects thinks they could escape without a reminder that he is still watching us. He'll come out for us no matter how away we are and will harm those dear to us.

Reiner helps his mate to his feet while I help my brother. I could see the rage in his eyes but not at our attackers. The four of us were once good friends. But with all that had happened over the years, our relationship was torn with each passing day. We tried to convince them to escape with us but they refused in fear of being tracked and killed for trying to live normal lives.

"Go," I said nodding towards the forest from which they came.

Reiner nods with an apologetic glance. Before disappearing Bertholdt says." Be ready, Alpha   
Dok is about to start something big."With that, they disappear into the shadows.

Eren leans against me with a worried expression matching my own. If Dok is planning something it means blood will spill and by the sound of the leans wolfs voice, it'll be bigger than any battle before.


	11. Chapter 11

 

**_Levi_ **

I hurried home as fast as I could when we were linked that my mates and the lunar were attacked by the Military pack's top warriors. Erwin was inches in front of me, his teeth bared ready for anything that would come between him and his pregnant mate.

"Please be alright," Erwin mutters to himself.

I too prayed that my mates were okay. Once our elder linked to us that our mates were attacked, we didn't let him finish to inform us the rest.

"Dox has gone too far," I growled.

Everyone knows to try to even lay a claw on another's mate is like signing your own death wish.

Upon our arrival, we could feel the anger surrounding the tribe. Warriors were stationed at every angle inside and out. Their eyes watched the forest waiting for any intruders to dare step foot on our land.

"Alpha Erwin, Beta Levi." A gentle voice approached us.

It was Krista, one of the warrior she-wolves. She's a gentle and caring creature that cares for the wounded in battle. I could smell my mates on her body, their blood. Rage flowed through my blood ready to hunt down any Military mutt.

"Lunar and the others are fine, they're waiting for you in the alpha house," Krista informs us.

We thanked her before hurrying into the house. Lunar was in a chair with his feet rested on a footrest and a book in his hand. But his attention was not on the pages. His eyes were on my mates who looked like they were in the middle of a private mind link. Eren was beyond furious, so much so you could see his teal eyes burning with rage. His brother was trying to stay on the calm side since he is more of the peacekeeper between the two.

"Armin are you alright?" Erwin rushed over to his seated mate.

He looks him over and found no harm was done. My mates was another story. Eren seemed to have taken the most damage for his body was covered in mostly bandages. Garen's arms and sides were wrapped and a few visible marks were seen.

"Lunar, what happened?" I asked.

Lunar explained that the top warriors of their former pack were ordered to take the twins down. Since they were also the strongest warriors of the Military Pack and are the mates of a beta of a powerful pack, Alpha Dox sees them as a threat. The strength and knowledge they know can ruin Dox.

"Eren where are you going!" Garen calls out to his brother.

I turn to see the hot head of a mate storm out the living area and towards the door.

"I can't." His voice growled." I can't take this anymore!"

He slammed the door open, shifts and starts sprinting into the forest.

"Levi go after him! He's planning on going to the Military pack to confront Dox!" Garen says. That was more than enough to get me to chase after him.

I chased Eren down to a creek. He was beginning to cross but I leap onto him, pinning him down so he wouldn't escape. Eren struggles with all of his strength only to fail.

"Calm down Eren you're not thinking straight," I said.

"If we don't do something now Dox will be back and not with just two warriors," Eren growls. "You haven't seen what he's capable of Levi. What the pack can do once their leader has his mind set on a goal."

He's right I haven't seen what the Military Pack could do. I've only heard rumors and stories from survivors. Eren and Garen, from what Armin told me, had no choice but to fight when Dox have the order. The two have been in many battles which I understand. Every pack has their history of a war to either protect their land or take one over. Dox plans on taking over all.

"We're handling it Eren. Trust me the other wolves are ready for whatever is thrown at them." I reassured him.

Eren lifts up his head his eyes filled with doubt. There is something he fears and it takes a lot to shake my mate up.

"What is Dox really capable of?" I asked.

The words my mate spoke sent shivers down my spine.

_**Titans.**_   ** _He's allied with the titan clan._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alpha Nile Dok**

 

"Is that so?" I said taking all the information I reserved from two of my warriors. I had sent them on a mission to exterminate the Jeager Twins but of course, they failed. I don't take well to failers in my pack but since they've provided me "valuable" info I'll let this mishap slide.

"Mikasa!" I call out.

Entering the room is my most trusted warrior and assassin, Mikasa Jeager. She's strong, emotionless and knows how to follow orders no matter the circumstances. Even so, I wonder when she plans on turning her back on me and following her brothers.

"Yes Alpha?" she replies on her knees with her head bowed.

"It seems that our runt is the Lunar of the Wings of Freedom pack." I snort at the ridiculous name. "And is bearing the next heir to Alpha Erwin Smith."

"So I've heard," she replied. "Should we concerned?"

I shook my head. I'm not worried because when I the king the Freedom lovers will be annihilated. No I am not worried but the idea for an heir has come to my attention. I fix my gaze upon the beautiful creature before me. She's strong, perfectly fit for bearing many, yes many heirs for a king.

"Mikasa, how would you like a new position?" I said.

"A new position?" she looks up at me with curiosity.

"Yes." I continued as I circled her." It has come to my mind that when I am king I'll need an heir to continue my legacy. And you my dear will do splendidly for bearing my pups."

I take her by the arm to set her on her feet. I caress her smooth cheeks. Mikasa looks up at me with wide in shock. I wrap an arm around her waist to pull her closer to me, to feel the need I've been holding back for years. Ever since I laid my eyes on her I knew she would make a perfect queen.

I once had a mate but she was too much of a saint to be part of my pack. She begged me to "cease" my "cruelty". I am not cruel. I'm creating a better world, a world fit for our kind, it is just that no one sees what I see. One day we had an argument which resulted in her heart being ripped from her chest. She was unfit but Mikasa, she's perfect.

"So what do say, Mikasa?" I asked. "Will you be my queen and bear my heirs?"

I stared into her eyes to see a hint of emotion but before I could read it it was gone. She lifts up a hand and lightly caresses my cheek with a ghostly smile.

"I'd be honored Alpha Dok."

I grinned back. "Excellent."


	13. Chapter 13

 

**_Erwin_ **

 

"Then how about here?"

"No, they'd sniff us out easier that way."

"Then what do you suggest, sir?"

The crowd of warriors waits for my answer. We stood in the strategy room if the elders home. Mine focused on the map in the center of the circle. It showed us the forest and where the clans stayed. The Military pack wasn't far from us, in fact, they were the closet pack than another which is why I must prepare my warriors to fight. Dok obviously has planned far ahead of us which will be risky for raiding his pack blindly without a proper plan.

"Dok will have the pack heavily guarded at the most vulnerable areas which are here, here and here." But we have an advantage. My mate pointed out marking the places with smooth pebbles.

"Hmm, isn't that where is house is Eren?" Garen asks his older twin.

The oldest glares down at the map and nods. Of course, he's protecting himself.

The twins and my mates are the only ones who know the Military pack and their secrets so we had to have them join our meeting. The twins were Dok's top warriors so that meant he was closer to him. They took on orders, missions and secrets the others weren't aware of.

"He has a secret tunnel beneath the house that leads halfway through the forest. That's how we'd...we'd..." Garen let's out a shaking breath.

"Attack the other packs without being noticed." Mike, one of my loyal warriors says.

The twins nodded with shame and anger.

"Yeah but the bastard may not be using the tunnels since he'll have the Titans go on ahead and destroy everything in their path. Those who remain will be prisoners of war and be dealt with after or before the battle is over." Eren adds.

"So what do you suggest? Either way, we're put in a tight spot."

"Use the tunnels," Levi says.

Since they probably won't use the tunnels we'll use it against them. We'll raid Dok's house and capture him without losing any lives. The corrupted alpha will be brought to the head elders once in our grasp.

"The Titans will be useless against us once they lost their leader." The group nodded with satisfaction.

My mate and his brothers sighed, there was more. "The Titans have their own leader." Armin starts.

"Dok's made an agreement, they help him become king and they will never go hungry," Garen adds.

"The leader is unknown to us other than Dok. They live in the Forbidden Forest somewhere in a cave." Eren finishes by placing a pebble at the very end of our forest.

A wall divides our forests from the Forbidden Forest. It was rather tall and hard to break through. It is guarded 24/7 but I guess it's not guarded enough from the Military pack.

"Is that all you know?" I asked the twins.

"We told you everything we know sir," Garen assured. "But if anything comes to mind we will let you know personally."I nodded and sent them on their way.

Once gone one of my warriors spoke up. "With all due respect Alpha, but can we trust them?"

Levi snarled at the man causing him to cower. "I trust them, that should be enough."

"But they could be spies. They've killed many and could let their pack in at any time."

"It's not like they had a choice!" Armin counters. "Dok threatened to hurt me and our sister. What they did was only to protect us and each other. Wouldn't you've done the same?"

The warrior hung his head in shame and nodded with an apology.

"That is enough for the day. Meeting dismissed." I said.

Everyone left to their duties and what not whilst my mate and I headed home. It has been a while since he and I had time to ourselves and I needed to be by his side more than ever now that he is carrying my pup(s).

"Names," Armin says as we entered our house.

"Shouldn't we wait until they're born dear?" I asked.

I lead him to the comforter before heading into the kitchen to make some tea. Most tribes wait until their pups are born and wait a few months to name then after their personalities. This way their names are unique especially if they're to be the future leader of the pack.

"Just for the fun of it. Besides I have a feeling our pup will act their father." Armin smiles.

"Is that so? Then please dear what qualities will our pups inherit from me and not you?" I asked while mixing the tea leaves into hot water.

"Mmm while they'll be strong alphas guaranteed." He began. "You're smart and think far ahead for the future. You're a true leader and a caring wolf even though you act too serious and stoic. Which I believe they'll get out of you."

Taking the tea over to my mate I pictured our pup with his personality."Well, I see a beautiful, smart, wise who cares about others before themselves. A natural born leader no matter if an omega, sentinel or alpha. No matter what I'll love them."

Armin smiles with a hint of tears in the corners of his eyes. I rest my forehead against his with a hand of his forming bump. In two and a half months our pup(s) will be born which concerns me. War is approaching and my mate is highly vulnerable. We must think quickly and find a way to be rid of Dok and his plot, if I have to I'll sacrifice myself to make sure my mate, pups, and people are safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated before in the summary this story was written in 2016, around the time when I first started writing, so forgive me for not adding more detail into the "smut".

  ** _Levi_**

 

It hit me harder than a rolling bolder running down a steep slope. I was in the middle of the meeting when my wolf sensed the heated aroma coming from my home. Everyone else could smell it too since it was so strong.

"Go, Levi, I can handle this alone," Erwin says.

He needn't tell me twice when I hurried out the room and down towards my home. Wolves all around reverted their eyes as I passed knowing full well what was going on.

"GO FOR IT LEVI!"No one other than Hange called out giving me a thumbs up.

Any other time I'd claw her eyes out but I let it slide I had other important things on my mind. Stepping onto the porch I could see unmated wolves near my home. It isn't uncommon for an unmated creature to want the owner of the sweet scent that they'll probably never experience but it's also common for them to try to take away someones else's mate. That I will not allow.

I sent a warning snarl their way and instantly they backed away not daring to piss me off. Being beta comes in handy.

I entered the house and locked the door and windows to conceal the scent from going out any further. Any creature could smell it and come running with blinded desire and it would nothing but disaster.

Following my nose, I came to Eren's room. It was closed but I could hear the labored breaths coming from the other side. Taking a deep breath I knocked and waited for a reply only to get none only heavy breaths. Gripping my hand around the doorknob I opened the door and peeked in on a shocking yet arousing sight.

My mates were making out with each other. Garen was on top of his older twin in a white tunic that was sliding off his shoulders and was raised up passed his thighs. Eren wore a black tunic similar to his brothers and had his arms wrapped around him. They kissed hungrily as they grinded against each other.

I growled not too pleased to be left out. Mates are to always mate with one another when one is in heat. Especially if it's their first time together. That means their heat is stronger and needier than ever before. I guess my mates being twins and are around each other 24/7 they use each other to satisfy their heat.

"Ren" Garen purrs. "We have an attendance."

Eren opens his eyes, they were filled with pure lust which made me want to jump them and never let them escape my needed grasp.

"You're right Gar and he's a little excited too." Eren grins mischievously looking down at my erected muscle. He licks his lips before continuing on with Garen.

For the next few minutes, the twins acted as if I wasn't there. They were teasing me. Eren reaches and strokes his brothers twitching member causing him to grunt with need. Garen licks his hard nipples before sucking on them and swirling his tongue over them.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed them as much as they needed me. Setting myself on a chair I unbuckled my pants and let them drop to the floor with a thud. My penis standing high and proud for them to see. They both gaze at it with an amazement which turned into hunger.  _Three can play at this game._ I began to slowly stroke myself all the way toward the tip and slowly back down. I did this several times before picking up the pace.

I grunted as I began to leak pre-cum which made the oldest curse while the other moaned "no fair." I grinned knowing I won the battle.

I stand and undress as the twins made room for me on Eren's bed. Luckily the bed was big enough to fit us all and support our weight.

"So how do you want to do this?" I asked not really knowing what to do. Before I had a bit of an idea for my future mate in the past but now that I have two mates it makes difficult to figure out who gets it first.

"Youngest first," Eren says not even skipping a beat. "Trust me."Eren grins as his brother blushes. It was cute to see him embarrassed. "I'll help," Eren adds.

He then shoves two fingers in his mouth and begins to suckle on them making sure they were covered in saliva. He pushes Garen against me in a seating position with bis butt in the air. Before we knew it Eren put both in causing his brother to gasp out in surprise and moaned when he moved them in and out of him.

"He's ready," Eren says once finished.

"Are you sure? Do you really want this Garen?" I asked. I don't want either of my mates to regret sleeping with me. That's how few rejections start. Most have expectations when mating and when not done right its total rejection.

Garen kisses me passionately. "I'm ready Levi. I trust you."

Eren grins with a nod. Taking his word for it I entered.

  
...............................................................

  
There are particular words for what has happened mere hours ago. I lay on the bed with my mates on either side of me. They had a hand on my chest as they slept. I learned that my mates have different tastes in sex. Garen is more of the passionate type while Eren likes it rough. Trying both is utterly exhausting but amazing. Although I'll have to limit the rounds because they have more energy then active pups.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Eren_ **

 

Something was off. I was patrolling around the forest when I noticed the shift in the air. The forest was silent to the point I could hear my own breathing. The critters where nowhere to be seen making me feel like I was the only living creature walking in this forest.

No, something defiantly wasn't right. My first thoughts were in the village, my brothers and my mate. Hurriedly I ran back towards the pack to warn them that something was coming.

**_Scrwhoo!_**  A horrid howl echoed through the air. It was so loud that I had to stop to cover my sensitive ears.

The ground underneath me rumbled violently. 

**STOMP STOMP STOMP!**

My heart beats rapidly at the sound. The sound of running feet. Turning towards the direction of the noise I find several Titan wolves.

Their eyes were focused on me with hungry expressions.  _I have to lead them away from the pack._  Getting on my paws I make a U-turn towards the beasts running underneath one of them. It tried to take a bite out of me but misses miserably.

We raced through the thick forest. I used my smaller body as an advantage against their much larger ones but that doesn't seem to stop them. They were very much persistent. Not taking any more of this game of cat and mouse, I stop in my tracks glaring up at the beasts before me. This was Dok written all over it.

Digging my claws into the dirt I wait for them to come closer.

_**STOMP** _

Closer.

_**STOMP** _

Just a little more.

_**STOMP!** _

I jump as high as my legs could take me as I latched my teeth onto one of the brute's legs and swinging myself onto its back. The rest charge at me only to stumble into the teammate as I leaped into the air and sunk my claws into a nearby branch.

Scrabbling myself up the tree I rested on a branch looking down at the stupid giants below. They didn't know what to do as the surrounded my tree. I couldn't stay up here forever and I couldn't risk putting my pack in danger.

There was only one way out of this. I'll have to fight them head-on.

Leaping from the branch I landed onto the titan's back and began digging in between its shoulder blades. This caused it to cry out a painful howl before I bit into its wound. It falls to the ground with a thundering thud. Its body slowly disintegrated into nothing but a pile of bones.

_**"Who's next?!"**_ I growled.

During the next few minutes, the remaining titans fought mindlessly but failed. But doing our little sprawl, I noticed something quite odd. One of the Titans turned into their humanoid form and began reaching for not only my next but my key. It did this several times. I saw the determination in its wide eyes as it tried grabbing it only for it to fail when I move further away.

**"Must."** I froze. Did it speak? How the hell is that possible! Titans are not known to speak!" Must. Key. Must. Master. Want. KEY!"

With one final attempt to grab my key, I bite hard onto its outstretched hand before tearing away its flesh. It shrieked in pain as I leap and bite at its body up until I reached its neck and finished him off.

It tumbled to the ground as its body slowly turns into vapor.

**"Must. Key. Master."** It whispered its final breath.

I shifted to my human form looking at the aftermath that took place here just moments ago. Tree branches littered the floor, large footprints marked the ground and the scent of death lingered in the air.

Gripping my key in my hand I couldn't help but wonder what was so important for the Titans to come after a simple key.

I run home as fast as I could hoping that he wasn't attacked too. If they came for me there could've been a possibility that they went after him too.

When I entered the village I was relieved that there was no sign of a massacre but that didn't mean no one was off the edge. Warriors were lined up to enter the forest by command while the rest scrambled to their homes.

"No means no Garen." I find Levi arguing with my brother who was trying to go with him and the others to enter the forest. "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care! My brother is out there with those monsters, I'm not going to stand by and let that happen!"Garen barks.

"You don't have to, "I spoke up gaining attention.

"Eren!" Garen embraced me before looking me over for any major injuries to only find none. "What happened? Was it them?"

I explained my encounter with the Titans and what one did. Garen gives the same expression as me when I found out about the goal to take my key.

"Why on earth would it want your key?"

"It said something about taking it to its master," I replied.

"Garen, Eren, you said your parents gave you your keys as a family heirloom correct?" Levi asked. We nodded."What history do they hold?"

I was about to reply but stopped to think. Our parents never told us why they gave us the keys. What was their purpose?

"We don't know honestly but I wish I knew." Garen sighed.

"I may have a solution."The elder approached.

"Really?" I and my twin chimed in unison.

He nodded and motioned us to follow him to his house.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Garen** _

 

Elder Pixis leads us into his home and to the fire pit. He has us sit around it while he gathers a few ingredients to throw into the fire.

"May I see your keys please?" He asks.

Hesitantly we hand them over. Pixis eyes them with curiosity before tossing in some type of dust. They smelt of bone which isn't a pleasant scent. Then he tosses our keys into the blazing pit!

"Don't worry they'll come out unscathed," Pixis says before Eren reached his hand into the pit.

The elder then begins to mumble words that seemed ancient, it is a language that communicates with the spirits on the other side. Smoke begins to dance around us as images form. It starts off with the titans terrorizing a village. The village warriors fight with all their might but fail miserably.   
This was probably around the time when titans emerged, no one really knew how to fight them off. Then a group of warriors gathers around with elders. They were drinking some type of potion. Slowly their bodies start to change.

They morphed into titans!

The elders commanded them to fight off the original titans which worked but only for a short period of time. Eren and I watched in horror as the warrior turned titans began to act like the beasts they've feared.

The smoke then shows a man mixing something and drinking it. He rushes out into the outbreak and transforms. He was in more control as he fought and drove the Titans into a sea of the forest as he then builds a wall of trees and stone to block them from ever entering the village. At will, the man transforms back into his human form.

The smoke begins to reveal a timeline of the man's family which grew thinner and thinner within each passing year. It reveals that every few generations or so someone would possess the ability to transform into a titan. Eventually, it had to remain a secret. The formula for the transformation was placed in a box and sealed behind a door.

A box.

A door.

Two keys.

The line stops at our family. Dad, mom, Eren and me. Our parents faded leaving only the two of us.

_"Hey, Gar, did you notice something weird?"_ My twin asked through our link.

"No what?"

_"The house in the background. It's the same every time."_ With closer observation, I had to agree with Eren. The house was the same the only difference was that it was upgraded. Not every wolf stays in the same house unless it was passed down to the family. But I had a suspension that there was more to that.

_"We need to go back,"_ I told my brother.

Eren agreed with a nod. There was more to what the images were telling us. The Titans want our keys for a reason and I have a feeling that our answers will be answered if we returned to where it all began.

  
...............................................................

  
We backed a light load that night. Eren and I figured we leave our new pack out of our problems. We didn't want anyone to get hurt if something went wrong on our quest. The village is quite far and there was no telling what waited for us once we step out of the bodies of the Freedom pack.

Eren and I snuck out the back of our house. The guards were on high alert as usual but thanks to our training we snuck passed them easily.

We ran through the forest as fast as we could before anyone could pick on our scent. There was a creek near the border. Our plan was to soak ourselves in the water to cloak our scent from anyone even our mate.

Levi. What would he think once he finds out we left without a word? I whimpered at the thought of a broken Levi desperately searching for us. To leave your mate without a reason is never a pretty sight. I've heard many stories of how a mate would fall into depression or search beyond the walls of the Titans for their mates and die.

"Maybe we should link Levi and tell him what's going on," I said.

Eren shook his head. "He'll come after us, Garen. We can't afford to get him here-"

Suddenly a blur of grey and white tackled Eren to the ground and rolling into the creek. Rushing over ready to defend my brother I skid to a stop. There glaring down at my brother was none other than Levi.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Levi asks. Knowing we couldn't lie to him, I spilled the beans. "And so you plan on leaving without a word to anyone, even me? Do you have little faith in me as your mate?"

"No! Of course not!" I replied.

"Good because I'm coming with you if you like it or not," Levi says while helping Eren to his paws.

"Oh good, I caught up with you!"A voice says. It was Hange. She had a few bags on her side. "I figured you'll and extra paw on your journey."

Levi rolls his eyes at her while mumbling under his breath. Levi easily gets annoyed with Hange around but he tolerates her when she is needed.

Eren shakes the water from his fur. He doesn't look Levi in the eyes obviously guilty for not telling our mate where we were headed. Noticing this, Levi gives him a kiss on the cheek before quickly getting out of the water not looking at anyone. I grinned at his shyness.

"Well, shall we?" I asked.

Eren sighs with a nod while Hange pounces with excitement. Levi, Eren and I walk side by side as we made our way towards our old home.


	17. Chapter 17

**_G_ ** **_aren_ **

 

Returning to our birthplace was heartbreaking. It took most of my will power not to wail like a newborn pup when we saw what remained of our village. My brother's eyes were filled with guilt. For years he blames himself for not saving our mother during the attack but what is a pup to do when against a monster like the Titans?

We found the remainings of our house that was nothing more than a roof. There was a door that leads to the basement from the inside but that was most likely to be gone and buried deep in the rubble. Then I remembered there was a side door that leads to the basement from the outside. Father always used it when coming home late and not wanting to disturb our rest.

Levi and Eren dug out the entrance while Hange and I removed wood and stones to make it easier for them. Once the door was uncovered we transformed into our human forms before entering.

When I was about to put on my tunic, I felt eyes staring at me. Turning toward the source I found it was Hange. She had this mischievous glint in her eyes that made me highly uncomfortable.

"Um, Hange is something the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She beamed.

Yeah right, when she says nothing there's obviously a something.

We all cautiously enter through the doors and down the steep staircase. It was dark but luckily Hange was well prepared. Once we were able to see we noticed we were in a short narrow tunnel.

"Whatever dad was up to didn't want anyone to find out." Scoffed Eren.

I nodded. Dad was a bit of a private man and rarely spoke about his work involving the basement. Only once did he tell us what was done here but of course that never happened.

"Well standing here isn't going to get us anywhere, let's go," Levi said snatching the torch from Hange taking the lead.

_Is it me or is Levi on edge?_  Eren asked.

I tilted my head at my brother not understanding why he'd think our mate was on edge. Levi always gave this cool, collected and intimidating attitude whenever means necessary. But if Eren thinks something is wrong it's best to believe him because he'll go to great lengths to prove that he's right.

After what felt like forever we finally came to the end. A door stood between us and whatever what was on the other side.

"Okay here's the entrance but where's the handle?"Levi asked.

He was right. There wasn't a door nob in sight nor a keyhole. Levi began kicking at the door with force but even with his strength, there was no effect.

"Feel the walls for any hints of an entrance." Said Hange.

We did as told but that was a fail.  _Really dad you just have to make this difficult._ Eren growled.

_Then let's try to think like him._ I suggested. _He'd obviously hide it out of plain sight. The walls weren't the answer and the ceiling not likely._ My mind pondered for the answer. Looking at the floor I saw that it wasn't dirt but stone. Near the door, there was a keyhole carved into one of the stones.

Taking off my necklace I kneeled to the ground and carefully turned in the keyhole.  _Click._ The door slides open revealing a large room in much need of a dusting. Eren and I look to our mate to see a ticked vain popping.

_Of course dust. Levi's O.C.D. We better find something and leave or we'll never leave until this place is sparkling._

Lighting a few more torches and candles we were able to see a study and a laboratory. Hange's eye's lit up with excitement once they fell on the many books and scrolls left in a pile near the far end wall.

"Now all we need to do is find a box," Eren said.

"Like those?" Levi pointed out.

On the opposite side, there were about two dozen boxes. _Seriously dad?_

"Garen go watch Hange, Eren and I'll search for the box, you look tired," Levi said.

Now that he mentioned it I was feeling a bit tired. Our journey had worn me out and I've never been the traveling sort.

Hange was having a field day. Her spectacles give a bone-chilling glare from the blazing light. My father's work was filled with formulas for many things like cures for simple diseases. Looking through the books I found documents of our family.

_The Cursed Ones_ it read. Reading through it I found that it was originally written by the third generation of our family. Just as shown by the spirit smoke back at the elders, the ability to transform into titans skips every few generations at random. Names of those who had this ability were written down by different people over the years. The last was our father.

**_Eren and Garen Yeager._ **

My heart pounds against my chest when I saw our names on the last entry of the book. I didn't want to believe it but our father had been "observing" us since we turned five.

_It is confirmed that my sons have the power to transform into Titans. Although I wish this fate wasn't passed to my boys I do not see this as a "Curse". No, I see this as a chance to fight against the enemy as they did in the past but with more control._

_But my wife wants me to wait until they are older to tell them of the powers. She fears our oldest Eren will go off and fight blindly and Garen will follow. I respect my wife's wishes so I'm waiting for the right moment to tell them. Hopefully, they see this as positively as I do._

The final paragraph was rushed it was a bit difficult to read but I managed.

_This is my final entry, our tribe is being attacked and sadly I wasn't able to tell my sons of their power. I'm going to destroy the formula for the titan transformation. It should never get into the wrong hands._

_All I ever wanted was for the fear of the beasts to end but unfortunately, the fear will have to linger a while longer._

_I leave the secret and this book to my sons if you are reading this. Your mother and I love you both very much. Remember your gift if far from a curse but a gift._

_Your father_

_Grisha Yeager_

Tears poured from my eyes after reading our father's final words. I made sure Eren heard his words through our link. From where he stood his shoulders shook while he tried not to show his tears. Eren lifts up a box with a keyhole. Slowly he unlocks it and it opens.

_The cure for the turned._ A note read. Inside was a formula for the said cure.

"This what the master wanted." Eren snarled." With it'll ruin their plans."

"But if this the cure then someone must have the actual formula to create a titan!"Hange said.

"We need to get this to the Alpha and the elder. With it, we can use it for battle." Levi said taking the box and placing it in his sack.

As we begun to leave Eren and I took a final look at what remained of our home. "We need to stop him Garen or he'll do far worse than what he's done here." Eren gripped my hand. I return the gesture with a nod. Dok's needs to be brought down and although I wish to avoid war it seems that it's the only way.

_What is going to tell Levi though?_ I asked.  _We're titan shifters, what will we tell him?_

Eren starts to walk with my hand in his grasp. His face was mixed with emotion fear was what stood out the most.

_I don't know Gar, I honestly don't know._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Armin** _

 

"Right. Left. Right. Left." I watched on the porch as my husband commanded our warriors to strike their opponent's. Erwin wasn't going have our men go into battle without learning how to be more prepared and ready.

"Again!" Growls Levi.

On the opposite side, Beta Levi was demonstrating how to fight titans. Only a few wolves and other creatures know how to fight against those monsters. It's a challenge that I know but we need to win this war no matter what.

Eren helps Levi by giving pointers on how to defeat the Titans and the Military wolves. Garen has been a bit sluggish lately so he had to stay put next to me even though he claims he's fine.

"I hate feeling useless." Garen sighs heavily.

"Don't neat yourself up about it Gar." I reply." You just got back from a long journey, you need to rest. Remember you're not like Eren or the others."

Garen lets out a huff. It's true though. Garen has a weak body when it comes to travel. We're not for certain why he is this way, he seems healthy and he fights well enough. But when it comes to long distances Garen would be worn out and rest for the rest of the day.

"I know but I'm more tired than ever nowadays."Garen sighs laying his head on my shoulder.

Hmmm."Anything else?" I asked.

"I'm tired and the foods I usually eat hardly agree with me anymore. Not to mention shifting is becoming more difficult."

At this, I beam with excitement! I pull Garen in a bone-crushing embrace. My brother was beyond confused.

"Garen do you not know what this means!?" I exclaim. Garen tilts his head to the side his ears twitching at my loud voice."It means..."

**_Thumb thump thump thump_**!

**HOWL!**

The ground shook from beneath us as the watch wolves gave out loud howls. Garen was on his feet immediately grabbing me and running into the house. We entered the living room and hid by the nearest window. Garen holds out his dagger hidden in his boot. His eyes narrow with alert waiting for the threat to emerge out from the woods.

What we say was horrifyingly shocking. From out of the woods came a  _female_ titan! Never has there been a female titan all titans discovered were said to be male with no reproductive organs.

"The hell!" Levi cursed.

"GET READY MEN!" My mate roared.

Erwin begins to order everyone to be stationed for battle while I linked the villagers to hide in the safety of their safe basements. The basements are provided with everything to survive from anything if something were to happen within the village. I just hope there was something for titan attacks.

"We need to go too Min-min," Garen whispers.

I refused to leave. I needed to watch my mate be sure he was safe. Garen pleaded to remind me that I was carrying pups but still I stayed put. Giving up Garen stays by my side his ears flick back and forth for any signs of a threat other than from the titan outside.

The female titan eye's scan the village searching for a specific someone or something. Levi gave out the order for his group to attack. With swift effortless movements, our warriors were crushed, tossed and stomped on. I cried watching my people die by a heartless creature. This was pure evil. She never blinked an eye as their blood splattered on her face.

Garen's body shook violently at the sight. His hand around the dagger cracked the handle in two. He growled dangerously at the titan clearly wanting to kill her himself and in a slow painful way but he remained by my side.

Suddenly we could hear Levi ordering Eren to get back to the group. Eren as stubborn as he is refused to listen.

"Eren!"Garen jumps to his feet and out of the house and onto the porch. I followed but stayed in the doorway. "Don't do it!"

Eren lifts up his hand to his lips and deeply bites his thumb. A cloud of steam blinded us for a moment before revealing another titan glaring at the female in front of him. Out of shock, my knees buckled as I slide down the door frame. Erwin, Levi and the others backed away out of fear and shock. How was this even possible?

**Roar**! Eren lunges at the female titan. The both fought viciously for dominance. 

"Garen! Explain this  **NOW**!" One of the head warriors demanded. He stumped up to the younger twin and roughly grabs him by the arm causing his knees to buckle.

Within seconds he is on the ground with a foot on his back and a blade at his throat. Levi growls down at the man who whimpers in response.

"Garen will you please tell me what's going on?" Levi asks in a calm voice.

Garen hesitantly opens his mouth to respond only to gasp in horror at the sight of the female biting into the back of Titan Eren's neck. She pulls out an unconscious Eren tilts her head up and swallows.

"Eren!" Garen and I cried out helplessly watching the female titan run into the forest with our brother.

Levi bolts after them.

Garen falls to his knees wailing. Tears pour from his eyes like an over flooded dam while his body shacks violently. I pull him into my arms letting my own tears flow. I prayed to every spirit that my best friend and brother was alive and Levi to return him to the village.

"Monster! That's what you are!" The mam from before yells. "We didn't have to worry about this kind of thing until you two came along!  **GO BACK TO WHERE You BEASTS CAME FROM!** "

Garen sinks deeper into my arms with ever word lashed out at him.

**"SILENCE!"** My mate ordered. "Everyone please I know this is hard to take in. But we can not put the blame on the Yeagers shoulders out of fear and misunderstanding." Erwin kneels down and places a gentle hand on Garen's shoulder."Garen, could you please tell us what just happened to Eren?"

"Erwin please not now," I begged to hold Garen tighter. Eren could be dead right now and they're interrogating him after losing his brother. Our brother.

"The Beta is back!" We look up to find a limping Levi leaving the forest with Eren over his shoulder unconscious.

Erwin guides them to the living room as Garen and I followed. The elder and Hange enter too before closing the door. Hange tends to Levi's sprained ankle while Hange looked over Eren. Garen smooths out Eren's hair as he slept whispering "idiot" with every stroke.

"So what the spirits have shown us was true." Elder Pixis began. We all listened to what he had to say. Since the attack for Eren's key, the elder contacted the spirits to find out the history about them. We were all shocked to find a bit that the Yeager family made a potion to turn into titans to fight them off. This went on for generation's and the twins learned that two inherited this ability.

"If you knew, why keep it a secret Gar?" I asked placing a hand on top of his trembling one.

His eyes shift to Levi before quickly looking away.

_Oh._  They didn't want to be rejected. Levi stood up from his seat and made his way towards the twins. He kneels down and puts his forehead against Garen's and a hand on Eren's.

"Titan shifters or not, you are still my mate's and not because the spirits choose you for me but because I love you for you," Levi says in a calm accepting voice.

The four of us leave the room outside to see the aftermath of the female titan. The village was in shambles. Bodies of warriors laid lifelessly on the ground or roofs. Mate's, pups, relatives moaned over their loved ones.

"Alpha I'm sorry to say this but we must leave." The elder says. "The Military pack will not stop until he gets what he wants."

Erwin sighs nodding in agreement. I clutch his hand in my own."But where are we to go?"

Levi steps out onto the porch with us."I know a place but we're going to have to leave soon after we bury our men."

Erwin gives my hand a tight squeeze at the mention of burying our warrior's. To lose a warrior is like losing a family member. Losing half your pack is like losing part of your soul.

That night family buried their family members. A feast to the dead was given and at the end a pack howl. The howl leads the dead away from their bodies and guides them to the spirit world.

The next day everyone packed to leave their homes. A few refused to leave the village but my mate told them it was only temporary. With our horses given a wagon and our things placed in them we road off with Levi leading the way. I glance back at our home as it got smaller and smaller.

_We'll return Armin, I promise._  Erwin links.

I hoped to the spirits that he was right.


	19. Chapter 19

 

**_Levi_ **

 

The Underground just how I remember it; filthy.

The Underground is a city that lays beneath the forest, isolated from the world above. The city was created during the time of struggle and those without a place to call home took refuge here. As time passed many moved out of the city and eventually it was abandoned.

"The Underground, good thinking Levi, "Erwin commented.

I nodded while continuing leading the tribe the large liveable housings. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Garen in a wagon his eyes not taking his eyes off Eren. Eren has been unconscious for two days now which is beginning to cause us to worry. The elder says he'll recover with rest but there is a slight chance that he may never wake up but only slight. Eren is strong that I know. He'll pull through he has to.

We come to the largest house that surrounded by others smaller homes. Erwin dismounted his horse and stepped onto the wide porch facing the pack.

He gave everyone the order to stay in homes only fit for a certain amount in their family. Those with a large family will stay in the bigger houses while the small families will stay in a small house.

"Evey few days we will go hunting since we'll be needing to hunt more than before. We will need extra hands as well to gather the fruits and vegetables. Tomorrow we start at dawn, get some rest everyone."

Once dismissed I go to mates. Garen smoothes his brother's hair humming a tune. I could feel the glares of pack mates that no longer trust my mates.

"Why are they still here?"

"Why hasn't the alpha banish them yet?"

Garen's eyes flatten against his head at the negative comments of the pack.

"Levi, "The lunar approaches. "We have enough room for you and the twins."

As kind the offer was, I declined. The twins need to get away from the distrustful atmosphere here. Lunar nods in understanding before returning to his own mate.

Letting my memory guide me, I lead the twins horse and wagon to down the abandoned streets of the Underground. In certain alleyways, I could my younger self fighting for survival with no one to look after him.

My mother died of an illness like many who lived here. It wasn't uncommon for someone to die from a disease nor to pay the right amount of money to get the medicine or any help for that matter. I was raised by my uncle who taught me how to survive the up and downs of the city. No one here at that time could give a rat's ass about a runt.

"Levi, you okay?" I snap out of my daze to Garen who gives me a concerned glance.

I hate to see him worried or any negative emotion on his face. He and Eren have been through too much all ready and this war is getting to them the most.

"I'm okay," I replied giving him a slight smile I could muster.

Garen was obviously not convinced but didn't pry any further.

Finally, we arrive at our destination. It was a brick house with stairs leading up to a door on the side. I was amazed that it was still standing but here it was just as I left it. I take our things up the stairs and told Garen to wait for me to bring Eren in. I could imagine the filth that piled up over the years and I didn't want to take any chances of getting us sick because of it.

Opening the door I was meet with darkness. The blinds were shut and the world above that provided light wouldn't help any since it was already late. Using my senses I search for a candle that was left on a stand. Lighting it the memories of what happened here overwhelmed me. It was like a bolder collided into me knocking the air out of my lungs.

The furniture was covered in sheets and the bedrooms were left untouched and the kitchen still had its utensils for cooking. It was like I never left. I hurried myself to clean every inch of the place from the dust bunnies to the unwelcomed pests. Satisfied I unpack and place everything where it should be. Once that was done I rush down to my mates where they waited patiently in the wagon.

I gently lift Eren in one arm while helping Garen with the other. Upon entering Garen takes in his new surroundings.

"This was your home?" I nodded watching how'd react. Not every creature heard good rumors about this city. "Well, that explains a few things." He smiles.

"Oh?" He nods before exploring the house.

I take Eren my old bedroom and put him in bed. He looks at peace when he sleeps which frightens me. I press my ear against his chest to hear a steady heartbeat. Warmth press itself against my back as arms wrap around my shoulders. Soft lips press against my cheek.

"He's going to be okay," Garen whispers.

I only nod knowing he was right. Eren will be okay, he has to be.

"I'm going to bed," Garen says exiting the room to the sofa with a blanket in his arms.

There were two other rooms that pained me to clean. Honestly, I didn't want to clean them not wanting to touch the remaining memory of those who lived in them. But my mates need a place to rest and they are my top propriety. I lead Garen into the closest room to mine. It was a bit small like all the rooms but my mate didn't seem to mind. His gold eyes wander through the room. There was a small twin bed, a dresser, nightstand and other items that were obviously not mine.

"...you had a family?" Garen asks when his eyes land on a picture on the nightstand.

The picture showed a young woman with green eyes and red-brown hair which she kept in two pigtails and a young man with light grey eyes and dark blond hair. His bangs hung over his forehead, between his eyes. Then there was me in the middle when I was younger.

"Isabelle and Furlan."I smile sadly at the memories of the two.

"You know Levi." Garen sighs deeply sitting on edge of the bed his eyes looking at the floor." You never really told us about yourself. You know about our past but we barely know yours, it's a bit unfair."

He was right. Never once have I told the twins of my past nor did I want to. Yet here we are in my old house in my old pack lands. And knowing Garen he'll never let it go.

Grabbing a chair I ready myself to tell my curious mate about my life. Garen listened to my childhood story about my prostitute mother and how she died then to being raised by my uncle who taught me how to fight. When he left I was on my own to defend myself making me a well-known thug of the Underground.

Being a thug had its ups and downs but mostly ups for me. There where times gangs picked fights with me, sure I got few scratches here and there but I wasn't the one whimpering with my tail between my legs. Then there were times I was hired to take care of some people that pissed others off. So yeah being a thug had its pros and cons.

The pros came when fellow a delinquent decided to test my strength by having me fight a group of thugs. Furlan's plan was to see if I was worth recruiting into his group of thugs or not, and he was surprised to see me beat them all single-handedly. Furlan asked to join me which I accepted.

Having him around made things easier and a bit lively for me when at home.

Then came along Isabelle. Isabel met us while running from a group of thugs who had caught her trying to sneak up one of the stairways to the surface. She carried a bird with an injured wing in the hopes of setting it free above ground. We defended her from the thugs, and she begged us to let her join and learn how to fight in her wolf form. When she had mastered it, we released the bird together.

Then you have your cons.

Just when life seems to go the ways you want it to, there are some things you'll do to make it better for those you care about.

We were given a mission which would've ran smoothly if Erwin had not been visiting the city that day. He and his warriors captured us and bribed to join their pack. It was a chance to finally be free from the underground. Only as long as we fight alongside the Wings of Freedom tribe.

We couldn't pass up such an opportunity. So we agreed. Little did we know what we were getting ourselves into.

The tribe had an enemy of Giants. Nothing like the Titans. They were half the average titan's height and could easily be angered even when not provoked. The Titans and giants dod have a similar trait that; eating living creatures.

I was confidant that we'd get through it and live our lives the way we wanted once it was over. We'd be able to find our mates. have families and eventually, die of old age or late battles.

Life never seems to want to work in the ways one wants it to.

My siblings died in the second battle against the giants. My world shattered, my heart stopped when I heard my little sister call out for me when her body was eaten except the head. Furlan eyes meeting my own but don't say a word knowing he was done for. I watched as the head was bitten clear off his body.

I watched.

I didn't do anything.

Before I knew it I was outraged. My wolf took over my mind, body, and soul. I felt like I lost everything.

I lost them.

They're dead.

They're dead because of me.

"...evi...Levi!" I jumped at the sudden shout of my gentle mate. He was holding me in his arms shushing me. I had not realized that while telling the story I was crying then hyperventilated.

"Shhh it's okay I'm sorry I had you tell me about your past."

I shook my head leaning into his warm arms to listen to the musical beating of his heart. "You were bound to find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, Hange would've obviously spilled the beans but with annoying hints." I chuckled thanking the spirits the lightened mood.

"Well enough storytelling tonight, you need your rest." I said kissing Garen's forehead then his lips." Goodnight."

Garen lied under the covers with a tired smile. "G'night." I closed the door and checked on Eren who still slept. I did the same to him as well.

I headed to the living room recalling all the memories I had here. Telling Garen my past lifted the unbearable weight off my shoulders. I can now focus on what I need to do once this war is over, to be by my mate's and make long-lasting memories together.


	20. Chapter 20

 

**_Mikasa_ **

**_Knock knock knock_ **

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the alpha's bedroom door. I sit up halfway to see Dok storm his way towards the door and swinging it open to reveal a thin message-bearer who quivered in fear at his alpha's angry glare.

"What do you want! Hurry up!"

"L-Leonhardt is here, sir." My heart pounds at the mention of the surname."She is waiting for you downstairs."

Dok straightens up at this and follows the boy leaving me alone in the large room. Quickly I climb out of bed and follow them but made sure I was out of sight. By the stairwell, I peek out to see a short blond stand before the alpha.

"You failed me, Leonhardt." Dok growls striking her cheek."Is this how you repay me after welcoming you into my pack after your alpha throws you out! Failure!?"

The blond doesn't say a word for it was true. Leonhardt had come to our tribe about a year ago slowly dying from starvation and deep wounds. Dok only allowed her to join the pack because she was a skillful warrior and he needed her for his upcoming war.

Dok had given her a mission to retrieve my siblings and it was obvious that she failed.

"What am I to do with failures like you?"Dok sighed rubbing his aching temple. Dok was probably going to get rid of her like he has done to mist others how did fulfill their given tasks. My heart ached terribly at the thought of her being punished.  _I have to do something._  I thought to myself. Then it came to me. With enough courage, I step out from my hiding spot making my way down the stairs.

I put on the most convincing flirtatious face I could muster as I wrap my arms around the tyrant and kiss him deeply sending disgusted shivers through my body. Dok moans in my mouth very much pleased with my actions.

"Good morning my dear," he whispers into my ears.

"And to you dearest, "I take a glance at the blond who glares at the alpha as he caresses my cheek.

"How was your rest?"He says placing a gentle but firm hand on my stomach. Although I am not pregnant Dok expects that every time we mate there will be a chance of a pup developing in my womb which I made sure would never happen.

"Relaxing. Who is this?"I ask leaning against him.

"A failure and I was just wondering what to do with her."

I pretend to think deep in thought when I snap my fingers with a seductive smile." I have a suggestion. She can work for me."

"Work for you? But we have enough slaves to wait on you."Dok scoffs.

I cringe at the mention of the poor wolves who worked in this house. They wait on us for hours and hardly have any time for themselves nor their families. I didn't like being treated like a spoiled bitch nor did I want to act like one. But as painful as it is, I have to play the role of Dok's whore or this war will never end.

I kiss Dok once more with a purr."Please~ they are all so boring, I want a new one."

Eventually, he gives in.

Dok leaves the house an hour later to plan his full out attack.

I lead Leonhardt to a hidden room that Dok doesn't even know about. It leads to the attic that I used as my personal study to write secret letters for the fox clan to send out.

Once there Leonhardt engulfs me in a tight embrace. I hug her back just as tightly.

"Mine, "Annie growls as she rubs her body on me to get rid of the alpha's scent.

If you haven't figured it out by now Annie Leonhardt is my mate. We've kept this a secret for months so Dok wouldn't try to separate us and so the plan wouldn't fail.

"Yours," I whisper back to her. I hated doing this to her to have her smell and watch me do flirtatious things with that scum bag but she too wants Dok to be taken down.

Once Dok's scent was no longer on me we went back to important business.

"Eren got the message," Annie says as she focuses on her task to writing awareness letters to the packs in the west.

"How did he take it?"I ask.

To see someone you know as a titan would be beyond shocking. Dok has found a serum that gives one the ability to turn into titans at will. Annie is one of the chosen few to get this ability and survived. The serum is too powerful for any ordinary creature which is why Dok choose no ordinary wolf. Annie has the ability to speak titan and project messages into one's mind like a dream.

I had Annie tell Eren that Dok is ready. His army is great and that his pack should prepare for anything.

"Shocked would be an understatement...."She says before stopping what she was doing and looks dead in my eyes. Her crystal blue eyes full of seriousness.

_The twins are titan shifters._

I almost didn't want to believe this but I have to believe what my mate is telling me. This knowledge of their ability could be the answer to our problems.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

 

_**Eren** _

_The sky was painted a reddish hue as rose petals fall to earth. I lay motionless in a sea of red wildflowers. All was beautiful in this world of red yet my ears twitched as an unnerving feeling flows through my veins._

_Something was wrong._

_Horribly wrong._

_"Eren." the wind whispers."Eren."_

_The petals dance in a swirling motion until forming in the image of a small female who I knew all too well._

_"Annie?" My voice cracks._

_"Eren there isn't much time." Annie whispers. "Dok's army is ready to attack when the moon is at it's brightest, all packs must be ready for anything for he found a serum that may help him win this war."_

_I try to sit up but as I struggle my body sinks deeper into the ground. Annie hovers above me with a steady finger against my forehead._

_"Be ready Eren." Before she disappears I heard a soft tearful "I'm sorry."_   
_..............................................................._

I sit up straight gasping. Evening my breaths I found myself not in my bedroom of the beta house but in a different old room. I could smell Levi and Garen all over the room which calmed me for a bit.

Kicking off the sheets I stood up to find my mate and brother to tell them what Annie told me. I was highly upset at her actions in the village, killing half our pack and then taking me hostage. I stop in my tracks when relation dawned on me. I transformed and right in front of the pack. In front of Levi.

I bet the pack is having second thoughts about us now that they know what we truly are. And Levi what does he think?

I found myself in the living room but no one but me stood in it. I sniffed the air to find any fresh scents of my mate and little brother only to be lead out the door.

"They must've gone out, "I say to myself.

_There isn't much time._ Annies words rang through my mind.

I couldn't wait for them to come back. So I exit the house. The world was dimmed with only a little bit of sunlight from above. Houses and other building barely stood and the roads empty. The feeling of being alone here was unnerving which is why I shifted and ran off in the direction my nose picked my family up on.

I come to a large estate surrounded by other homes. I could smell the other pack members and feel the negative energy coming from within the large house. Making my way up the stairs I could hear pack members arguing back and forth. Pushing the doors open the tension thickens with each step I take inside.

_**"It's their war let them go on their own!"** _

_**"We were fine until these mutts came along!"** _

_**"My mate is dead because of them!"** _

One after another an angry yet mournful wolf yells up at the alpha who sat in a chair. His hair was untamed, bags hung under his eyes and his eyes themselves showed a great deal of stress building up. Armin sat by his side, my little lunar brother looks like he will give birth anytime soon. I felt sorry for the alpha. Not only does he have to worry about the pack but his pregnant mate.

_**"**_ _ **ENOUGH!"**_ My mate demands to silence everyone in an instant.

My brother hide behind mate avoiding eye contact with anyone and everyone. Our mate was beyond pissed off at the pack as the fur on his tail and ears bristle on end.

"What we need to focus on is Dok. He wants us to turn on the twins so we'd do his dirty work."Levi says trying to calm his temper.

If that is, which probably is, Dok's plan he did a really good job on that."Levi is right and as of now, we need to put this aside and move on to preparing for battle. We leave in a few weeks where we are to meet up with the other clans." Alpha Smith says.

Hearing this I make my presence known to earn disgusted and relieved glances."No, we need to act now."

"Eren!"Garen runs into my open arms."Oh, thank the spirits you're alright."

"Why is that Eren?"Alpha Smith asks with a raised brow.

I explained what I saw in my "dream". I didn't dare tell who told me this for a squabble would surely increase. Some give me suspicious glances ready to start up an argument only to sink in fear of my mates ice piercing gaze.

"Look I know things have been nothing but hell since we arrived but please we need to stick together as a pack to fight for our freedom that Dok is trying to take away."  I hold my head up high as I spoke to the remaining members. My heart aches to see a few of my friends I made not among them. Their families are still in the process of mourning. None of them deserve this because of us and our former alpha."Once this is over you take my life for the ones you've lost."

"Eren!"Gasps my brothers.

"As long as you agree to help fight." I continue with a low bow. My word a Warrior ."

My brothers try to talk me out of the agreement but I refuse to take back my words. Most of the pack agreed. Alpha Smith couldn't do anything about it since I swear to keep my word as a warrior. 

  
...............................................................

  
"You idiot!"

_**Slap** _

The sound of my brother's hands coming into contact with my cheek echoes through the underground. My cheek stung but I keep a straight face. We recently left the new alpha house after the meeting. The alpha had just sent letters to our allies to meet us at a meeting point tomorrow morning.

My twin is very upset with me which I can't blame him since I just buried my own grave.

"Stop trying to play the hero!"Garen exclaims. "I almost lost you far too many times but this, Eren, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

I cuff his face in my hands as he cries into them. "It was the only way to stop the fighting. That is what Dok wants and I'm not letting him have it."

"He is too Eren! You practically letting the villagers kill you! I can't lose you too, I can't!"

I hold my brother close as he weeps into my chest. From the corner of my eye, I saw our mate storming off. His scent was filled with anger and sadness. Seeing these two upset is tearing me apart in a slow yet painful way. But an oath is an oath. I can't take it back. I better spend as much time with my family as possible for my time on this earth is wearing thin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed how short most of these chapters are. I wrote all of this on my phone at the time so I guess it made it seem longer.

 

_**Garen** _

 

My heart was filled with nothing but dread as I pack for the long journey. I mutter curses at my brother's stupidity, the villagers I call pack mates. Deep down I thought we would be able to live a normal life with a pack that would accept us. To not worry about war or fighting for no reason. But life doesn't seem to work that way.

Slinging my sack over my shoulder I storm out the door when a sudden rush of nausea overwhelms me. My heart speeds up at an alarming rate as my vision becomes nothing but a blur. My body sways side to side until I felt myself slowly falling as darkness consumes me.

I awoke to the sounds of arguing. At first, I thought it was my brother but I was mistaken when I notice it was Levi. Levi was snapping at Hange who was trying to calm him down.

"Ah, Garen you're awake thank the spirits!" A voice to my left lets out a breath.

By my side were Armin and Eren. They wore concerned expressions as their eyes watch me slowly sit up. I ask what had happened. Before my twin could reply Levi cuffed my cheeks looking straight into my eyes with worry before looking me over for any signs of injury.

"You fainted."Hange answers. "Levi was lucky enough to catch you in time."She glances over to Armin with an apologetic look."I'm sorry Lunar but could you please leave for a minute?"

Armin didn't argue and nods. He leaves the room. "Now Garen, how have you been feeling for the past few weeks?"

"Fine, I guess, "I replied shrugging.

"Nothing odd you've noticed with your body? Cravings? Changes in behavior? Problems with shifting?"Hange went on. I deny the first three but nod to the last one. Shifting has been difficult as of late as if my body refuses to do as I command. I fear that I'll be of no help in battle if I can't shift, hand and hand combat I'll have to admit is what I lack.

"And this is the first you've fainted, correct?" Again I nod. "Well, you fainting can be done to stress with everything that is going on. And for your shifting well..." Hange grins ear to ear, her spectacles glimmer in the dim lighting of the room.

"Congrats Garen, Levi ,you're  _pregnant_!"  
.  
.  
.  
Everything goes black.  
.  
.  
.  
Once again I awoke taking in my surroundings. I wasn't in the clinic nor in my room. I was in a large and much nicer room. The bed I lay in is much softer with silk sheets. I felt so out of place here.

"What happened?" I groan. The memory of what had happened a mere few hours ago replayed in my head.

My hand finds itself on my flat stomach. I was in shock and awe. Inside me is a life maybe even more slowly growing and depending on me.

Sitting up my eyes wander around the room before landing on the nightstand. On it was two pieces of paper.

One of the read:

_Garen, my little brother._

_I am very happy for you and I know you'll be a wonderful mother to your pups. If I was there I would be hugging and congratulating you in person but sadly I'm not._  
_An hour after you fainted due to shock, both Levi and I had to leave. I wanted to stay by your side but being the only one who knew the Military besides you I have to go._  
_You'll be staying with Armin in the Underground. I'll miss you both terribly. I love you, little brother. Take care of yourself._

_Eren._

So they left. Figures. I couldn't blame them. We were all supposed to leave this morning but due to my sudden fainting and discovery, the departure was delayed a few hours.

The second letter read:

_Garen_

_As much as I hate to leave you and the pups, I must depart. I am happy to know that'll be a father truly I am. If all goes well Eren and I will return unharmed or that is alive._  
_I leave you in the Lunars care in the Underground. It is the only safest place for now. Eren and I will try to keep in touch._  
_I know I do not say this often but I love you. You and Eren. Remember that._

_Levi._

I smile at those words. Levi isn't one to say such words openly but I know he really feels that way. He loves both of me and my brother equally which I'm grateful for. I mean could you imagine having twin mates and only love more than the other? I couldn't. But Levi puts up with the both of us not because of the mates bond. No, it's far greater than that.

I press my lips against the papers as if they were my mate and brother. I prayed for their well-being and that they'll return to me alive.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Levi** _

 

' _Day 10_

_Blood and gore dances around the open fields like the plague. Death pours from the sky like venomous rain._

_It has been over a week since the battle began. We had hoped to end it in a few days but Dok has surprised us with another army besides his pack and titans. He had made an alliance with the Bear Clan. Bears are one of the wolves main enemies besides a few vampire clans but mainly bears._

_Eren never knew about the alliance meaning it must've been recently when Dok sealed the deal with them._

_Our warriors fought bravely but the bears fought fiercely. We started off with seven wolf tribes and now we are down to four. In only a few days the first pack left with their tails between their legs. A few days more the next left when half of their chief was horribly injured. The last left when their chief was brutally killed._

_I now rest waiting for orders from chief Smith. He hasn't given up and refuses to as well as I. I refuse to retreat like a coward or die by the hands of a sack of meat. Besides I made a promise to my mate Garen that Eren and I will return unharmed or at least alive._

_Speaking of mates, Eren hardly ever rests. He continues to fight with determination in his teal green irises. I worry about him as each hour pasts when he fights in his wolf titan form. There are times when he doesn't seem to be his self which is why he rarely uses the transformation. The other chiefs want him to use his power but Smith ordered him to only use it in dire emergencies._

_I try to reason with him to rest but being a stubborn wolf he is he never listens. Even as I rest I can hear his battle howls echo through the forest. '_

_'Levi Ackerman'_

"A journal I see," Erwin says sitting next to me.

"It's the best way to past the time."I reply closing my small journal and placing it in my pouch."What's the planning chief?"

Erwin gives me an apologetic glance and looks over towards the other three remaining tribe leaders. I then knew what it was. They took a vote and mt chief lost his vote.

"I'll go tell him, "I growl. I wasn't angry at him no I was grateful that he tried. I was angry because I didn't know what was to happen after this what will happen to Eren.

Running through the corpse of both allies and enemy. The smell of decay and blood fill my nose causing my stomach to curl. Snarls and growls from either side sound both far and near.

**Grrr HOWL**! I knew that sound like the back of my paw. Quickly as my legs could carry me I soar through the once peaceful forest that was now nothing but a place of war. There I find a large wolf going up against a drugged bear no thanks to Dok.

_Eren I do not know if you can hear me but the chief given you a order to follow._

Eren grabs the bear by the gruff of his neck and swung him into a thick tree. I could hear a  _crac_ k not coming from the bark but the bones of the beast. Eren wastes no time to snap his neck and tearing his head clean off his shoulders. Once the sure he was dead Eren takes a few steps my way before kneeling to look me straight in the eye. He had heard me.

_As much as I'm against this, the chiefs want you to remain a titan and take down the bears. But you're not going to fight alone._ I place a paw on his larger ones. I am not my mate do this alone, not in the state he is in. Never in a million years.

  
...............................................................

  
' _Day 15_

_We are mere hours away from the Military Pack's land. We are now down to three packs. Seeing my mate in his gifted form had them spooked and doubted they would be able to go up against beings like him. I am beginning to question what was the purpose of gathering all the packs then they are just going to run away from the battle._

_"Because they already given up hope." My mate told me a few days ago when I said my thoughts out loud. "Without hope, there is no future to look forward to."_

_Well, I'm looking towards a future without being controlled by an insane king and his band of titans. I picture myself with my mates and my future pups running freely around the pack never to fear or witness a battle that seems impossible._

_That's the future I hope for.'_

  
_..............................................................._

 

  
Something is off. We have arrived to the Military Pack but no one is guarding the walls if there were any. The villiage is completely deserted. All was left were old scents that dates a few days before our arrival.

The warriors pointed fingers at Eren claiming he was a spy and told Dok about our arrival. That it was all a trap to capture and slaughter us. Eren denies their claims.

"If Eren wanted to kill us he would've done it already."Erwin defends.

My mate srorms down the empty streets of his former pack. We follow him to a rather large alpha house more like a palace. Dok sure wanted his status known. Eren circles around the house to the back. He drags his paws in certain areas when a door opens revealing a deep dark tunnel. The one we need to find Dok.

"Are you sure?"Asks Erwin.

Eren nods."Yeah, this will lead us straight to Dok."

Erwin commands everyone to rest up because in the morning we're going hunting for Dok.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

_**Garen** _

__

There isn't a time of day that I miss my mate and brother. It's been almost a month since their departure and no word from them since. Though there has been a word that half the tribes bailed when the bears attacked which worried everyone. Bears is one thing wolves fear and despise most. There are those who call them "Wolf Eaters." Centuries ago there was a drought 6hat made several species, mainly carnivores go insane. Bears were the main ones who needed to eat most of the day. With little vegetation and water, they had to hunt for just about anything and wolves were on top of the menu.

Besides waiting for more news about our warriors. There is time for excitement. Armin is to deliver any day now and judging by the size of his stomach it's going to be a big litter.

Knock knock. I jump out of my daydream to answer the door to my room. Speak of the devil. Armin smiles as I let him enter.

"Planning on leaving the room any time soon?"He asks.

Armin plops into the nearest chair. Because that he's a bit, well, bigger it's getting harder to travel for him. "For what? There's nothing really to do around here."I shrug my shoulders. Really there wasn't. We are not allowed to leave the underground with all that is happening.

"We could visit Marco, "Armin suggests.

Marco recently had his pup about a week ago. An adorable little thing he is. I agree with the idea. It'll be nice to see another friendly face. Ever since the shocking yet terrifying discovery of our abilities the tribe has been cold toward me. Even worse towards my unborn pup(s). They believe they will inherit the titan gene and that I should dispose of them before they are born.

I have to force my wolf to stay in check before I lashed out my anger out on those who said such things. They act like my pup is a parasite that will spread if not stopped before it starts to grow.

I help Armin to the Marco's. He doesn't really like to be treated like fragile pottery but in his state, he has no choice. I knock on the wooden door of the house. It was a small but suitable for the new parent and his pup. The kind freckled raven opens the door with a welcoming smile. Wrapped around his torso was his bundle of joy, Ciro. Ciro has Marco's eyes and the rest he resembled Jean.

"Sorry to come unannounced"Armin apologies as Marco guide's us to the living area to sit in the comforts of the couch and chair.

"No no, it's fine."Marco says."It's nice to guest's over."

While the two engage in conversation my eyes are locked on little Ciro who stares back me with curious grey eyes. My mind wanders in deep thought wondering how mother felt when she had me and Eren. Having more than one pup is sought as a blessing from the spirits even being able to have one pup is a good thing since most births are not successful. Mom must've been really strong to have us.  _I wonder if I'll have twins too?_

It has been about a month since I found out about my pregnancy and for wolf's its two to three months long. I should be showing at least a little but I show no sign of life in my stomach. Elder Pixis says it's normal and I have nothing to worry about which brought me at ease when I heard this.

"Garen?"Marco and Armin call out my name beginning me back to reality.

"Sorry I was just thinking to myself again."I chuckle.

The two smile with a laugh. They know I tend to do this ever so often. Marco holds our Ciro to me which almost made me jump at the sudden action. "Would you like to hold him?"Deep down I do but I was scared of causing harm to the angelic pup. Without an answer, Marco gently places his pup in my arms."Mind his head." I do as told carefully balancing Ciro in my arms. He never takes his eyes off of me as if he was memorizing every detail of my face.

"He likes you."Marco giggles.

"Well, they do say babies are a good judge of character," Armin adds.

Ciro lifts up his small hand to rest it against my cheek as he makes the cutest sound. I smile down at him when he lets out a yawn. It was getting late and little Ciro needs to go to bed. Armin and I bid goodnight to our freckled friend and the little angel. I help Armin up the stairs to his room once we got in the house.

"Night Min-min, "I say before leaving the room.

"G'night Gar."Armin yawns.

Once in my own room, I strip off my daily attire and into my nightshirt. Crawling into bed I lay on my side feeling the empty spaces on either side of me. I'm beginning to miss my mate's arms wrapping around my waist and Eren's breath against my ears. Sure I'm used to sleeping alone but with them being gone for so long makes my heart ache.  I drift to sleep hugging one of my pillows imaging it's my mate and brother.

Hours past when suddenly my head starts to ache. A terrified voice echoes through my head. It takes me about a minute to figure out who was linking me at this hour.  _Gar!Garen, please !_ It's Min-min. Quickly I leap out of bed and run to Armin's room to find him hunched over in bed with his arms wrapped around his belly.

"The pups are coming."He whimpers.

"I'll go get the elder, "I say about to leave the room.

"I already linked him. Please Garen, please stay with me."Never have I ever seen Armin so terrified. Sure are times when he is scared but terrified was the expression I never want to see on his face ever again.

I stand by his side with his hand in mine. Elder Pixis comes in the room. He places a hand on Armin's stomach and nods." Garen, I will need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"I ask.

"Keep Lunar calm the more he panics the tougher the delivery will be."He says as he rummages through his pouch and pulls out a few things unknown to me except one, a scalpel. He mixes a few bottles pour pouring them into an empty bottle. With a firm shake Elder Pixis hands it to me."Have him drink this, it'll take away some of the pain."I do as told. Armin's screams turn into whimpers but his eyes still display a large amount of fear.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay." I promised the chief and to Armin, I would protect him as well as the pups.

 _I hunted rabbits on that mountain_  
_I fished for minnows in that stream_  
_I still dream about those days_  
_I spent when I was a child_  
_How I miss and long for my old country home._

I sang through our link. Mikasa would always do it for me when I upset or scared. Armin begins to calm down. We both breath in and out in unison to steady his heart.

 _Mother and Father- are they doing well?_  
_Is everything all right with my old friends?_  
_When the rain falls, when the wind blows, I recall_  
_My happy childhood and my old country home_

"Now Lunar I going to need you to push, "Elder says calmly.

Armin shuts his eye's holding my hand ever so tightly as he began to push.

 _Someday when I have done,_  
_What I set out to do,_  
_I will return to where I used to have my home_

"You're doing fine Lunar, "Pixis says.

_Lush and green are the mountains of my homeland._

Armin groans loudly but doesn't shed a tear. He continues to push until the first pups wails were heard. Pixis holds out a bloody little pup for me to place it in a delivery basket next to the bed.

_Pure and clear is the water of my old country home._

"Come on Min-min,you're almost there,"I whisper resting my head on the back of the hand I held, praying for all the spirits for a safe delivery the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I choose this song but I can't find another song to replace it. I think it was translated from Japanese? That's all I can remember for now.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Levi_ **

 

 

Eren leads us through the long narrow tunnels the moment the sun was high above the sky. The journey through the tunnels felt like hours until we finally came to the crossroads. Following his sister's instructions, Eren goes to the left tunnel.

"Be on your guard," Chief Smith announced to the warriors. "The tunnels are rigged with traps."

Just as those words left his mouth the earth beneath us disappears. The world around me darkens as dirt and wind rush pasted me all at once. Soon I landed on the dusty ground on all fours before moving out of the way of incoming wolves. Eren and Erwin were already up on their feet and were looking ahead with a deep frown on their faces. Dusting the filth off my person and my mate I turn my gaze to what they were staring at.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me, "I grumble under my breath.

Down below was a large fucking maze that scratched for what seemed like miles. Eren growls at the sight. No one was expecting this, expect the unexpected I guess.

"This will take days to get through."Alpha Erwin sighs.

"How are we going to get through that?"A warrior asks.

That question lingers in the air for what felt like an eternity. That is until one of the men jumps off the platform and on top of the maze.

"Well, I'm not going to wait and-"

A screeching sound from above catches our attention. Blood red eyes look down at the warrior with lust. Not the pleasurable kind either. The type that screamed "DINNER".

"Get the hell outta there you moron!"I and my mate call out.

The man runs across the narrow wall but ends up falling into the maze. The creatures swoop down the instant he hits the ground. His screams filled the underground cave sending disgusting shivers and pain down our spins. Eren turns away not able to bear to witness a pack member being torn from limb from limb. His blood fills our nostrils when the creatures finally returned to their resting place on the ceiling. We could feel their eyes watching us waiting for us to dare do the same thing that warrior did.

The atmosphere was suffocating. We stood there like fools not knowing what to do after witnessing that. Looking up there was no other way out. With his head held up high the alpha steps down the stairs to the maze first. There was a way out and that was through the maze. I followed Erwin with Eren's hand grasped tightly in my own.

_There's no turning back now._

  
...............................................................

  
_**Eren** _

 

We walked through the maze for hours. Our paws and feet were beginning to ache and our energy starting to drain. I ride on top of my mates back after I almost collapsed from exhaustion. There were others riding another's back too not wanting to end up like the poor warrior hours earlier. I can still feel hunger eyes staring down at us waiting for us to drop dead.

Alpha Smith stops in his tracks causing the rest of us to stop as well. He sniffs the air and growls in an alert. I sniff the air too. At first, I couldn't smell anything but the scent of my mate and pack members until a strong smell rushes towards us.

The stomping of hooves shakes the ground beneath us. Levi digs his claws into the ground to keep balance while I held on tightly to his fur.

"Move move move!"The alpha orders backing straight into the wall.

Quickly Levi presses his body into the wall causing him to bruise my leg between his weight and the hard wall. I ignore the pain when I see a large beast on two legs running towards us! Those who didn't move quickly enough collided with the creature who was unphased by the impact.

He digs his feet deep into the ground as he stopped.

There stood a muscular creature with the torso of a man and legs and head of a bull. A Minotaur! I gasp in shock and fear. Minotaurs were said to be extinct over three hundred years ago! They are strong hard-head creatures with a raging thirst for bloodshed. The minotaur raised his ax above his large head letting out a thundering battle cry. He drags his hooves against the ground ready to charge at Levi and me!

He slams into the wall missing us by an inch. If Levi hasn't moved as quickly as he did we would've been flattened like pancakes!

 _Levi, you and Eren go ahead of us, we'll cut him off!_  The alpha ordered.

 _But sir_ \- I wanted to stay and help. The monster was after me but the alpha wanted me to run away!

 _That's an order, Yeager_!

Levi takes off at full speed causing me to lay on his back and clutch his fur in clumps. I could hear the terrified yells and whimpers behind us. The bullhead roared in frustration for being stopped from his task.  _Dok must've hired him to kill me._

"Levi we got to help them!"

 _I agree with you Eren but not you, I'll go back and help them._ My mate stops to a sudden halt and shakes me off him. I fall to the floor before quickly getting back on my feet.

"No, it's me he is after! I should be fighting him!"I said blocking my mate from going back.

 _Eren._  Levi presses his large head against mine. _I know what I'm doing and what I'm doing is protecting my mate._

"I don't want you to get hurt," I whisper.

Levi licks my face. _Do you trust me?_ I nodded. _Then let me go so I can return to your side._

Letting out a shaking breath I step aside letting him run off to fight the minotaur.  _Dear Moon Goddess hear my prayer p_ _lease protect my mate, please._


	26. Chapter 26

**_Erwin_ **

 

 

The minotaur fought blindly as he swung his mighty ax at me and my warriors. I shifted into my human form and clutched my swords in my hands while I charged at the beast.

I ordered a few of the wolves to shift while the others stay in their forms. I had a plan to at least make the bull lose balance and to try to finish him off from there.

_Mike you and your men take him from the behind_ _. Hanji you attack from the side._

_Yes, Alpha!_ They replied.

The bull roared out of surprise when Mike and his group jumped and struck him with claws and blades. Hanji and her group stabbed him from both sides with their swords. The scent of blood filled the air and from above I could see the creature's eyes glow a deep shade of red.

_Alpha_! Beta Levi's voice linked through my head while I jumped and clawed at the bull's eyes.

The beast stumbles to the ground letting out a painful shriek. Covers his bleeding eyes to feel that they were no longer there.

_Levi, what are you doing? Why are you not with your mate?_ I asked displeased that he didn't follow my orders. Then again this is Levi.

_Eren is safe and I figured you'd need help._  He said bluntly.

Before I could retort the bull once again gotten back to his hooves. His eyes were shut but it seemed that he didn't need them. His ears twitched listening to everything that was around him.

_No one makes any sudden movements or sounds_! I linked.

Everyone froze in their spot like statues. The minotaur then sniffed the air and suddenly stomps towards me and Levi. We quickly moved out of his way in confusion until we noticed that he was headed for Yeager!

Levi and I chase after him as fast as can. Levi lept over his head avoiding the horns by an inch and stood his ground. He let the creature stumble over him and crash to the ground shaking the earth as he fell. Before he could get up again I jump onto his back and pull out my sword sheath. I unlatched my belt and wrapped it around his thick neck.

The beast struggles to his hooves and claws at his neck trying to rip it away. Levi nips and claws at his legs whilst I pull backward. I could feel the bull go limp underneath me.

_Shift Levi_! The beta does as told. _Grab your sword and strike him in the heart! Now!_

Swiftly and gracefully Levi struck deeply into the chest of the creature. It lets out a painful cry and starts to fall backward. I leap off of him just on time before I could be crushed under its weight.

I let out a sigh of relief while I still pounded in my chest. Levi helped me back onto my feet. I am now glad that he did disobey me because I'll have to admit I wouldn't have been able to kill this creature with his help.

 

...............................................................

 

We eventually made it out of the maze. The minatur's corpse was left behind to be eaten by the red-eyed creatures above. The exit lead us through another tunnel which ended with two more to decide from.

"The left."Yeager says.

He was about to enter when a warrior protested against following him."He's leading us to our doom! Lets go the other way!"

Levi growls at the men's distrust for his mate. Before he could leap at them I stopped him. "I will not stop any of you if you decide to separate but we are on a mission and that mission is to stop Dox. Don't let your hatered for Yeager blind you. Lead the way Eren."

Yeager nodded and leads the way. I glanced behind me to see that four of our warriors left. Not even ten minutes past when we heard the blood curdling screams of the wolves on the other side. I could feel the bond of my now deceased pack makes a break. It is like a cord to ones heart snapping and ready to be replaced with new ones. It is never a good feeling.

An hour later Yeager stops in his tracks sniffing the air before taking in a sprint. We all chase after him to find him at the edge of a underground lake! Like the maze, it was wide and vast. Its waters were dark and gave a mysterious feel. I didn't trust it not one bit.

"First a maze now a lake?"Levi scoffs."What's the point of all this?"

"To make sure we don't make out and find him."I replied.

"And how are we supposed to cross?"

That is a good question, how? There wasn't a boat in sight or anything floatable for that matter.

"I can swim,"Yeager said.

"Yeah but not everyone."Levi added.

Yeager shock his head and starts to strip. Once his cloths were off he jumps in the cool water. Levi rushes to the edge when his mate didn't come up right away. Suddenly Yeagers wolf titan form emerges from the water.

"I get it. He wants us to ride him while he swims to the other side." I said impressed.

Everyone climbs onto the wolf titan's back before paddling gracefully across the water. For another hour everything seemed to going smoothly...too smoothly. Something wasn't right I could feel it in my gut. Levi noticed this as well while he sat atop him makes head looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"What do you have next for us Dox?"I questioned.

Soon my question was answered by the most beautiful melody I've ever heard. Deep within the dark waters, I could see silhouettes of woman and men swimming around Yeager. They stare up at us with lustful eyes and beckoned us to join them for a swim. Despite their beauty and talent I backed away from the edge and ordered every one to cover their ears because down below were blood dirsty sirens!

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

**_Eren_ **

 

Sirens they had to be sirens. The slimy yet beautiful creatures swam around me trying to get me and those on my back to follow them into the deep watery grave. Levi puts my clothes in my ears to muffle out the deadly melody. I needed to do something to scare them away but I couldn't risk losing anyone on my back is I moved to roughly. _Think Yeager think_! I thought as I continued to swim when all of a sudden a sharp pain runs up my hind leg causing me to howl.

 _Eren, what's wrong?_ Levi asks.

 _M-my left hind leg._  I whimpered.

I felt Levi run across my back to see what was going on. The pain continued as if my leg was being bitten and ripped, causing it to numb up a bit. Although my titan ability, as well as my wolf genes, provides fast healing, the pain would still be there for a bit which would cause me to numb up for a while. In other words, whatever was happening would prevent me from swimming and everyone will be dragged down into the murky depths of the lake.

 

...............................................................

 

**_Levi_ **

I went to go check what was causing my mate to whimper in pain. He said it was his left hind leg. I lean over his side to see a few sirens eating away at my mate's flesh! I let out a low growl and was about to lunge down and kill those flesh eating bastards when a hand pulls me back.

I glare up to see Erwin shacking his head. _There has to be another way._

_But there isn't! We are in their domain and if we don't do something soon we'll be fish food!_

I could feel my mate struggling to keep afloat and I can't do anything to help him. I look around to see the warriors pale with fear as they covered their ears to prevent the cursed melody from taking over their minds. Selfish bastards! My mate is suffering to protect them and they are cowering like the weak dipshits they are.

 _What do we do Erwin? Eren is in so much pain._ Hanji one of those who seemed to care asked.

_We need something to distract for even a short while. The exit is not too far away but with them tearing Yeager apart like this I'm afraid we will have to swim the rest of the way._

As much as I hate plan it is the only option. The only question left was what to distract these flesh loving creatures. That's when I got my answer. Flesh. In other words meat!

 _Grab all the meat we have and toss it as far as you can_! I ordered.

Everyone gave me questioning looks. I glared my infamous icy glare daring them to refuse a beta's order. Quickly they all tossed blood filled meats as far as they could. One of the warriors actually cried as she threw it into the water. Seeing that they were drawn to the smell of fresh meat, Erwin orders Eren to paddle as fast as he can which he does.

We were close to the other end when sharp spears are shot from the waters. Eren whimpers with a growl when a few embedded themselves on his back and sides.

 _Hold on Eren we're almost there._ I encouraged.

Eren pulls through until he finally lost his strength. His titan body starts to dissolve.

 _Everyone get ready to swim!_ Erwin announced.

We all jumped into the cool waters below were a few sirens waited. Those who couldn't swim grabbed hold onto those who could. I swam over to my mate before Erwin gave us a lift on his back. Eren was bleeding heavily and his tan skin became pale. The sirens were drawn to the scent of blood and swam towards us. Being the only one to defend ourselves I slashed my swords at the meat-eating fish. They hiss and squeal in pain. Some swim away while others were still trying to grab hold of my mate only for their hands to be chopped off. My arms are growing tired but I refuse to give in.

Suddenly one of the damn fish jumps out the water and grabs a hold of me.

"Levi!"I mate calls out weakly.

The siren drags me down into the murky depths. I try fighting the creature but to prevail. My lungs begin to burn to beg for air. The water feels like sharp knives made of ice against my skin.  _I can't go not like this!_   _Eren. Garen. The pups. I can't leave them, I refuse to!_  With bits of my strength, I twist in the creatures hold and sink my fangs deeply in its throat. The siren releases me out its eyes filled with shock and fear as it bleeds out and sunk further in the water.

I begin to swim up to the surface yet I am losing air, fast. I kick my legs into gear no matter how much the ache. But no matter how fast I swam the further the surface became. My heart feels like it is being crushed pleading for oxygen. My vision becomes blurry and my limbs stiff until finally, the remaining air escapes from my mouth. I could feel myself floating downward as I stared helplessly at the surface above. And soon I was pulled into the dark abyss.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Eren** _

__

My agonizing wails of losing my beloved mate filled the air as Alpha Smith dragged me out from the tunnels. I kicked and clawed no longer caring of his rank.

"Levi Levi  **Levi!"** I cried.

I was then thrown to the ground noticing that we were in the Forbidden Forest. All around us was nothing but death and decay as if mother nature gave up providing it life.

"That is enough Yeager!"The alpha growled.

I shook my head in disbelief. I thought the alpha and Levi were friends but here he was standing there mad at me for being upset about losing my mate! His best friend!

"You need to focus on the war right now there is no time for mourning."The blond said walking away from me.

Anger overwhelmed me as I let out a seething growl. I sent a furious punch at the man causing him to stumble backward but only a few inches."How dare you just brush off my mate's, your beta's death like it were nothing!"

"We all lose someone we care for you of all people should know this. Right now we can't let our emotions blind us from what is most important: ending this war."

Even though his words was true I refused to believe them. My mind was more focused on my dead mate and my pregnant little brother who was probably by now crying in pain at the sudden lose of our mate. He will be alone raising the pup with me and Levi gone. I was beginning to regret the warrior promise to let the pack kill me. I knew Armin would look out for him as well the alpha but who else would look after a titan shifter?

No one that's who.

If it wasn't for this war. If it wasn't for Dok wanting to rule over wolves. None of this would be happening. Levi, Garen and I would still be in the village living the lives we want together. Not being separated in three ways.

_**Its all Dok's fault!** _

I started to run despite the orders from the alpha to return to the group of warriors. My mind was focused on one thing and one thing only and that was Killing Alpha Nile Dok. I shifted into my wolf while letting out one last mournful howl before letting out a warning to Dok that I was coming. I didn't care how it was done as long as that bastard is killed painfully. I wanted him to feel the pain I was feeling but just as ten times worse.

_I'm coming for you Dok and I will make you pay._

_  
_ _**........................................................** _

 

**_  
_ ** _**Mikasa** _

 

A maniac cackle breaks me away from the organized rows of warriors that stood in front of the mountain. Titans stood behind them for once mindlessly still. I turned my attention to so-called "mate" who had a deranged look in his dark eyes.

"It is almost time."He said wrapping an arm around my waist to press me against his body."In a few hours, we will be king and queen of all wolves!"

I pretended to be trilled with the news while on the inside I was seething with anger. I felt a pair of eyes staring up from my place in the upper mouth of the cave. Annie was trying to restrain herself from climbing up here and ripping me out from the older man's grasp. Watching another person touch your mate is like putting salt on a wound.

_Patience Annie patience._  I linked to her to calm her anger. It worked but it would take more than just mere words to cool her raging wolf.

The sun was beginning to set as I waited anxiously for my brother's to burst out from the dead forest with an army trailing behind them.

_**Is it time yet wolf?**_  I stilled at the booming voice as the earth shook as the owner of the voice approached us.

There standing above us was an elder looking Titan. Unlike the Titans below he new human speech and quite well for that matter. He was also intelligent than his subjects.

"Almost King Titan."Dok's bowed although his eyes glared with hate.

These two never seemed to actually get along not that it surprised me. They're only working together to get what they both desire which is power over others.

I gave up at the sky seeing the sun beginning to set. The sky is painted with a reddish hue making it look like blood. Suddenly I hear a monstrous wail coming out of the forest as the ground shook beneath us. My heart stops to see a titan enraged running blindly towards the army. They all run out of the way, a few being stomped on or kicked.

_**Don't just stand there, attack!**_  The Titan king orders his army.

They do as tell but the raged titan was too strong for them. He ripped them from limb from limb before tearing their heads off. The Titan seems to be searching for something or someone. Its striking emerald eyes land's on Dok with hate and determination. He reaches out its large hand to grab the alpha when Dok suddenly pushes me into its grasp. I gasp out in suck at the sudden action but wasn't too surprised.

The titan lifts me up to stare deeply inti my eyes when I saw it. I saw the eyes of my brother, Eren.

"Eren, please it's me, Mikasa!"I call out to him.

He squeezes me to the point I could feel myself losing cautiousness. Wiggling single arm I place my hand on his gently while still looking into his eyes. Eren's rage subsides to realization to guilt and releases his grip around me.

"Eren where are the others?"I ask.

His eyes shift towards the forest where I saw the Wings of Freedom pack rush out. They charged for the enemy warriors the instant they left the forest. Suddenly Eren was punched straight in the jaw by the king titan.

**_Foolish boy, do you think you'll be able to stop me!_ **

Eren holds me gently yet firmly so I wouldn't fall out of his grasp. He sends a high kick to the older titans stomach knocking him back a little. My brother spots Dok who was running the opposite direction to avoid the blood bath. The king grabs Eren's lifted leg and swings us into the side of the mountain before sending another punch to the jaw breaking it.

Eren groans with a much heated glare. He sets my down on the ground as he charged at the older beast. As they fought the moon was minutes away from hovering directly over us. My wolf growls with delight at the power that was given to us,the power that was hidden within our soul. 

_Mikasa_! Annie calls out from our mated link.

She as well as a few others run towards me. With her were Ymir and her mate Christa, and Berthardt and his mate Reiner. Like Annie (minus Christa)they were given the titan serum and are able to transform into titans.

_Help the others, we'll help Eren._  Annie says seeing that the full titans were helping their master.

As much as I wanted to fight by mate's and brother's side I knew full well that I would only be in the way. Pulling my mate in for a kiss I wished her and the others good luck before joining in the fight.

  
...............................................................

  
_**Garen** _

 

I woke up screaming in agony. My wolf howls out in grief. I crawl at my chest feeling something being ripped from my chest.

"Garen!" I heard Armin over my cries.

He reaches to touch me but I only scream louder. The pain was unbearable never have I felt such pain.

_Mate is gone. Mate is gone_! My wolf cries.

I then realize that the pain was from my mate's death. He was gone. My Levi. My mate was gone!

"He's gone! He's gone! He's gone!"I cried out repeatedly as hot tears stream down from my face.

I didn't want to believe it but the feeling of our once connected soul being ripped apart told me it was true. Suddenly I felt pain in my lower abdomen.

"Get the elder. Armin get the elder!"I told him as the pain hit me with more force. Panicked, my brother does as told forget that he could mind-link Elder Pixis but at the moment my mind was focused on the pain of the loss of my mate and possibly loss of my pup.

"Please not them too."I pleaded out loud to ever spirit hoping they would answer my prayer."Not my pup please, not our pup...Levi!"

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post a few chapters early since I have nothing else to do, lol.

 

**_Levi_ **

****

_"..evi... Levi, it is time to get up my child, "A soft motherly voice whispers._

_Slowly I open my eyes to find myself no longer in the freezing depts of the underground lake. I was no longer sinking into darkness although my surrounding were a bit midnight violet colour._

_"Are you awake my little one?"The voice asks._

_I look straight up starlight eyes look down at me with love and care. She was beautiful with her pale skin, full pink lips and long silver hair. Even though she was attractive her beauty could never compare to that of my mates'._

_"Where am I?"I ask._

_The woman smiled."You are on the moon my dear, on my home."_

_I stot up from her warm lap realizing whom this woman was. I bowed to the goddess of the moon respectfully and feeling slightly embarrassed for not realizing sooner._

_"Now now child no need to act formal. You are my son and I your mother."She laughs whole heartedly. She pulls me down to sit in front of her. "I've have watched you and what has been happening for quite some time now. Although I believe your brother Nile is a fool and selfish,I can not stop him."_

_It is said that although we are the goddess children she does not get involved with wars between us. It would be like favoritism I think._

_"You were fighting to hope for a better future with your twin mate's."She stated more than questioned._

_"Yes, but I can no longer fight now that I am, well, dead. Eren will be executed once the war is over and Garen will ve alone caring for..."I swallowed."for our pup."_

_Little did I know tears were flowing down my face and floating in small droplets around me. The moon goddess holds onto one of them with a smile and thoughtful expression._

_"You really love them don't you?"_

_"Yes. I love Garen and Eren Yeager as separate wolves. I've waited so long to find my mates and they've made me the happiest wolf in the universe." I reply with love and passion._

_The moon goddess smiles widely her eyes twinkling."That is just what I wanted to here."Suddenly my body is lifted as stars swirl around me. "I am granting you a second chance, my child, to live once again with your mate's."_

_"Thank you, "I whisper out before the light of the stars blinds me._

  
_..............................................................._

  
I awoke to find myself at the edge of a forest of decay and death. Scents of death and blood fill my nose almost making me think I was in the underworld before hearing the cries of war echoing in the air.

Weakly I stand on my feet to find no injuries or the dampness I had in the lake. I look up to the sky to see the moon was high and provided me the strength of the true power of a werewolf. Shifting into my wolf form I ran on top speed hoping I wasn't to late.

Bodies of allies and enemies covered the ground. Men and women fighting against one another. I spot a familiar wolf who was limping while fighting. He was about to be jumped from behind when I attacked his attacker, ripping their throat in an instant.

"L-Levi!?"Alpha Erwin gasps in shock.

I took a look at my friend and alpha to see he had lost his right leg but still well enough to fight and lead his warriors. Despite all that was happening only one thing ran through my mind, one person.

"Eren. Where is Eren?"Alpha Erwin turns his head towards a direction of titans.

Amongst them was Eren in his wolf titan form fighting against a much older titan. A female titan I noticed was fighting along side him by protecting him as well as three others from the other monsters who try to defend their master.

"And Dok?"I ask.

"The coward ran away."He growled.

Typical of Dok leave it for the one who caused all this to run from his own fight. I debated on if I should aid my mate but seeing how he was doing quit well against his older opponent, I decided against it.

"I'll go find Dok, "I said.

Alpha Erwin nodded giving me the go ahead. But before I could go find him, a blackish-grey and white she-wolf leaped in front of me. Instantly I knew who it was.

"Mikasa."

"Levi, are you looking for Dok?"I nodded."Come with me."

I followed her to the back of the mountain side where a path leads deep within the dead forest."He went this way, I would help but I must help the others."

"Keep an eye on mu mate for me."I told her before running off after the bastard who dared to earn the title "Alpha".

The path leads to a lake that was nothing but black muck. Toxic gases spewed from out of the bubbles making me choke on the disgusting fumes. I avoid the muck and search for my prey through the fog.

"My dream."A growl echoes eerily through the thick fog.

I strained my ears searching for the direction of the voice.

"My dream can not end."

I turn feeling a presence behind me but the instant I turn it's gone.

"My dream my dream my dream." I was then knocked from my paws and onto the disgusting dirt to find not just dirt but bones.

A stab of pain hits me in my side causing me to growl at an unpleasant feeling.

"Because of you and your damn bitches, my dream will never come true!"Another wave of pain caused one of my ribs to crack. I get from out of the grip snarling at the rather large shadowing figure.

"I am to be king, the greatest of all werewolves!"Dok moaned."To be worshiped. To be admired. _To be feared."_

Dok steps out of the thick fog to reveal a monstrous wolf, an anthro covered in slim to replace his fur. His muzzle revealed large amounts of saliva and jagged teeth. His eyes were bloodshot and glowed a tainted yellow color.

"The fuck did you do to yourself?"I asked.

Dok's laughed like a deranged loon he was."Tonight is the night the moon grants us our true power but I wanted more. To gain such strength I most require the hearts of other wolves!"

_He didn't!_  Looking closely at the bones beneath my feet were bones of other wolves.  _He ate his own kind!_  The monster's laugh rang out.

"Yes I ate them, I tore their hearts out and devoured them like deer meat. But it wasn't enough! I needed to become stronger, more fearsome, more powerful than any creature of this world!"

This creature had lost his sanity. He nothing but a deranged cannibalistic creature that tainted his own wolf for power that will slowly kill him. Not even I would wish for such a death on someone.

"Hmm, I smell that your wolf is just as strong and just as delicious."He growls with hunger in his eyes as he licked his chops."With you inside me, my transformation shall be complete!"

With that, the tainted monster came at me with teeth and claws. I dodged his attacks and use my own to sweep him off his feet only to be grabbed by the hind legs. I twisted out of his grasp before he could take a bite out my flesh.

This was how it went. He would try to grab me while I dodge. I was growing tired of it as did my wolf. I was best to fight equally. I shifted into my own anthro form which still looked like the second form but more human-like. I cracked my knuckles ready for the pointless battle to end.

"Let's end this shall we?"I asked.

Dok charged head first at me trying to bite through my chest to where my heart lays. I grip his shoulders and tossed him away. Determined he continues his assault. I punched him in the gut and jaw before kicking him away a bit too far. He managed to stop bit his foot gets caught in the black goop.

This gave me an idea. While he struggled I sent him into the lake of mock which I learned was tar. Dok wailed seeing that he could not escape his prison. The more he struggled the faster be began to sink.

"As much as I would've liked to see your head roll."I snarled before smirking."I don't like to get my hands dirty especially by filth like you."

"No no no no! I was to be king! I was to rule over you worthless mongrels!  _ **I. Was. To. Legendary!"**_

I shook my head."No, you wouldn't have."I said kneeling to carcass one of the bones of our kin."You would only be feared and hated by all who you force to serve. Then there would have been a rebellion against you and your dream would be nothing but a nightmare."

My words seemed to sink in before mere seconds before he went back to his struggling."No, I would've been the greatest! The Great King Nile Dok!"

Suddenly as he screamed white globes flowed around the lake and around Dok. I could feel the presence of many wolves surrounding us. They were pieces of the fallen wolves souls who were taking what was theirs back.

"No no no my power. My Power!"The anthro slowly turns into his human form to reveal a sickly man.

"Face it Dok."I said watching the souls disappear."It's over."

Dok lets out one last tearful wail before disappearing into the lake of tar.


	30. Chapter 30

 

**_Eren_ **

****

_**Why don't you just give up mutt?**_  The Titan King asked looking down at my beaten form.

His large hand holding my throat in a tight grasp. Wolves and titans from either side continued to fight.

_**Are you that afraid of my kind ruling over your own?** _

Yes, I am afraid but not because of being ruled by a beast because I was controlled by one most of my life. No, I was afraid because my brother, friends and other wolves would have to suffer under this beasts rule. A tyrant titan ruling over creatures meant to be free. I may not live once this is all over but I would be at peace knowing everyone I knew and loved would live peacefully. So yes, I was afraid that if I failed, this war and lives lost would be meaningless.

With the small amounts of strength, I had left I kicked the brute off me. He tumbles backward surprised by my sudden move. I then sweep a leg under him so he would fall to the ground with a large thud. Jumping onto his chest I held him down.

**_What are you fighting for? What is the point when there are much greater threats than I?_ **

"You don't get it, "I growled gripping his head tightly. I used the granted strength from the moon knowing that my normal ability wouldn't hold him firm for long as he struggled to get free."We fight too many things and living freely as we please with those we love is one of them."I twisted his head listening to his thick bones beginning to crack."Then again I don't expect bastards like you to understand what freedom is."

**_NO STO- Crack!_ **

His head was ripped off from his shoulders and throw it into the side of the mountain for all to see. I then stomp the remaining nape of his neck so that it would not grow back.

 **"** **This war is over!"** I howled.

The Military and Wings of Freedom pack stop their fighting to see that indeed the war was over. The Titans, seeing that their king dead, ran off without looking back. Many wolves looked relieved while others afraid of what was to happen next. I shifted back to my human form as Alpha Smith spoke up.

"There are those of you who were forced to fight, others willingly. I giving you a choice. You may leave and become rogues or join my pack."I watched as a dozen or so wolves ran off into the dead forest choosing the life rogues instead of joining another pack. Those who stayed were officially apart of the Wings of Freedom.

I was glad that everything turned out alright in the end even though we lost so many on the way here during battle. Especially after losing-

The wind suddenly blows filling my nose with decay and death but what made my heart stop was the familiar scent of pine needles and lavender. Slowly I turn to find a wolf in anthro-form walking towards me. He looked liked him. He smelt like him. When he was in front of me he reached out his hand and gently caressed my cheek, he felt like him. I looked up into his silver-grey eyes to see the same love he would always give me.

"L-Levi."Tears fall from eyes. I was afraid I was hallucinating until he held me to his chest.

"Shh, I'm here Eren. I'm here."He whispered.

"But how?"

"I'll explain everything when we get home but right now need to have a serious talk with our pack."Levi guides us towards our one-armed alpha where our pack members gathered for orders.

Everyone was just as shocked to see their Beta alive and well besides a few battle wounds. In fact, I could smell a hint of Alpha Dok's blood coating his fur.

"I will not let you kill him."Were the words that came out.

The air was thick with silence as the pack listened to their beta. I saw guilt and regret in their eyes while a few still held bitterness towards me.

"My mate has fought alongside you to make sure you all return home to your family and mates. Eren and Garen are no longer the only titan shifter of this pack and killing my mate because he was trying to protect you gives you no fucking right!"

"He's right! Its that bitches fault they're dead!"A warrior pointed to Annie.

My sister shields her from hated glared and bared teeth. I too stood in front of the two for one; I sensed that they were mates and two; Annie was forced to attack our pack.

" **Enough**!"Barked out, Alpha Smith.

He stood in front of us titan shifters. His heated gaze made his pack members lower their heads in submission."I for one agree with Beta Levi. His mate and the others have no choice in the matter of attacking our and other packs. They will not be executed or tortured. They will be like any other pack member of this pack and if you don't like it then leave."

The tensions were high as wolves debated on whether to leave or stay. One five left to my surprise. I noticed that they were mates of those who were killed by Annie.  
I prayed that they will be safe out there for a rogues life is not a peaceful one.

The journey to the underground was long and tiring. We had to carry many of the wounded and dead. I stayed by my mate as if he were to disappear.

"I'm not going anywhere Eren," Levi told me while holding my hand.

I leaned against him feeling the mate connection building every second, growing even stronger than before. I knew he had died because of the mate link was ripped out of our inner wolves. Now here he was walking and breathing next to me. If this was a dream I didn't want to wake up.

  
...............................................................

 

  
**_Armin_**

I hummed a soft lullaby to one of my pups who decided to wake up in the middle of the night. Alivia, the youngest girl of the litter of five was slowly falling to sleep which made me smile with relief. I then placed her in her crib that was stationed next to my bed alongside her older siblings. I sat on the side of the bed making sure she was fully asleep.

I took the moment to think. It has been little over another month since our tribe warriors and my mate had left for war. I was anxious to know what was happening especially after the event with my brother, Garen. The breaking of the mating bound had taken a huge impact on his soul and body in result made him go into early labor.

I glanced over to where my brother's room was. He was is still a bit weak and was ordered by the elder to stay in bed until his strength returned. My heart went out to him knowing that recovery will not only affect him but also pup.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pull of my mate. I shot up from my place on the bed and rushed towards the window. Coming down the road was our warriors guided by none other than my mate. Men, women, and children were already rushing out of their temporary homes and into their loved one's arms or moan seeing that said loved ones were nowhere in sight.

My mate and my eyes met never turning away until he entered the building. I waited, my heart pounding heavily within each every passing second. The door slowly opens to reveal the man I've been waiting for almost two months for. He looked tired and he was missing his right arm but I could care less for his missing limb. He was alive and he was home, that is all that mattered.

"I'm home." At those words, I leaped into his awaiting arm. He held me tightly as I cried into his chest.

"Welcome back."

Our moment was cut short by a little whimper. Erwin's eyes shifted to the five little cribs by our bed. He was shocked yet nervous to approach them. I guided them towards his litter.

All of their eyes were open revealing sky and ocean blue orbs. They all had patches of white or blond hair and fair skin.

"Say hello to your children Erwin."I smiled.

I turned to gaze up at him to see tears falling down his face as he smoothes out his oldest sons, Kilian's hair."My pups. Our pups."Erwin once again pulled me into an embrace with a loving kiss. More tears fell from my eyes releasing the stress to replace it with joy and happiness. 

  
...............................................................

 

_**Garen** _

I awoke to the feeling and scent of my mate nearby. My eyes remained closed though knowing it was only my heart wishing for my mate's presence. That is until I smelt the familiar scent of Eren next to me. Forcing my eyes to open emerald eyes smiling down at me.

"Eren?"I whimpered hoping it was all not a dream. Hesitantly I reach up to feel his warm skin against my cool ones.

"I'm home Gar."He whispered planting a soft kiss in the palm of my hand and then to my forehead.

"Eren Eren Eren."I cried weakly against him.

"Shh, I'm here."

"But Levi."I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder causing me to stiffen

"I'm here Garen. I'm here."I cried even harder.

Levi was alive and not dead. He was here with us meaning the war was finally over. My brother and mate had returned to me. No to us. I crawled out of bed although I was still a bit weak but determined to retrieve her.

In a crib laid a babe with dark hair and pale skin. She was sleeping peacefully even after I took her into my arms.

"Is that?"Eren whispered. I nodded.

"Say hello to Nadja."

Levi gently and carefully took her from my arms and into his own. He gazed lovingly upon his daughter.

"Nadja Ackerman, a perfect name for a perfect pup."He said.

He then pulled us all in a hug. Eren and I nuzzle against him. It was all over. The war, the constraint worry, and fear. It was all over and the start of a new beginning. Something I was looking much forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally was able to get on my computer. My cat has a habit of swatting at the screen and to make it worse it is a touch screen, so yeah you can picture how that went, lol.


	31. Epilogue

 

**_Levi_ **

****

****

Home, at last, I thought as my mates and I entered the beta house. Although I hated seeing the three months build up of dust covering the furniture and floors. I was just happy to be home and not in the underground.

Nadja sneezed earning a smile from three of us. Her golden silver eyes glanced around with curiosity taking in every detail. Garen placed her in his arms saying it would be best to go outside and not in a dusty home.

"Good idea, we don't want our little Naddy to get sick now do you? No, we don't!"Eren said nuzzling his nose against the pups stomach.

Garen and I watch in amusement while Nadji squealed in excitement. While the two left the house for a few house, Eren and I cleaned the house from top to bottom twice. When we finished Eren throws himself dramatically into the nearest couch in the living room.

"I forgot how much I hate cleaning," I smirked kneeling beside him.

"Get used to it because it'll be like this for the rest of your life."He groaned into the pillow.

He then turns to stare into my eyes. I could tell that something was on his mind as his ears twitched debating on whether to speak it out or not. I tugged on his right ear earning a small yelp.

"What's on your mind?"

"...how?"I then knew what he met.

"I would like to know as well, "A voice said.

Entering was Garen who clutched his chest where the heart was, I felt the connection...I felt it break. "Levi, you were gone."

I held out a hand for him to take and pull him to my chest. From what I understood, the connection caused Garen to go into early labor with Nadja. Both my mates were in pain and I hated the fact that they went through it. Most wolves don't survive the connection break. Luckily my mates are strong but even so, I don't like to see or think of them in a great deal of pain.

"The moon goddess granted me a second chance to be with you."

I explained of had happened on the moon and about the moon goddess. They were shocked but that shock soon turned to happiness.

"Oh thank you moon goddess."Eren whispered before embracing me and Garen.

"She is too good to us you know."Garen chuckled.

"Oh?"I asked.

Garen nodded."She gave us you Levi, twice and helped me through the pregnancy with Nadja. So I say she is too good us."

"Not that we're complaining."Eren grinned nibbling on my ear.

I grunted in pleasure but I remembered Nadja. As if reading my mind Garen told me she was with her aunt, Mikasa, who agreed to watch over her for a few hours.

When we entered the bedroom I found myself being pinned down by my emerald eyed mate. They held mischief and lust which was a wonderful combination. He slowly undressed me while humping me against my groin. He knew I hate being teased. When all my clothes were discarded on the floor I felt my hands being tied to the bedpost as well my legs.

Eren then climbs off me once my erection stood high in the air. He crawls over to his brother and pulls him into his lap."As punishment for leaving us, you are only allowed to watch until we decide to let you take us."

Garen then starts to peck the corners of Eren's lips until giving him a full on kiss on the mouth. The two start to slowly undress each other while rubbing their lower halves against one another. I groaned displeased with being left out. Eren then licks his brother's neck and down to his chest to begin sucking on his left nipple. Garen lets out a loud moan causing my dick to twitch at the sound.

Eren sucks greedily onto the nipple as white milk drips down his chin."L-Levi."He whimpers. His brother than reaches behind to fondle with his perky ass."Nngh."

Each sound he makes had me on edge. I and my wolf wanted to take them both but our mate's refused to let us. Garen starts to pleasure his older brother by gripping onto his throbbing member and pumps with pressure since he knew he liked it a bit rough.

"F-faster Levi, right, faster."Eren moaned. Garen complied as pre-cum starts to leak out from the tip.

The twins then saddle me, Garen's back facing away from me and Eren out of my line of sight. Both wrapped their hands around my erection going up and down slowly.I then felt my balls being massaged making me thrust upward for friction but Garen and Eren dug their heels into the mattress to prevent me from doing so.

"Nuh uh uh,you're still on punishment."Garen purred.

For three fucking hours, the two pleasured themselves on top of me. Even when I felt the need to release they prevented me from doing so. Until finally Garen released me.

"Promise never to leave us again."The twins growled.

Both were serious. I could see the fear and experience in their eyes.

"I promise."I said.

I then jumped at Eren who turned with ass in the air. I gripped his hips to keep him in place. We both knew he didn't need any preparation since Garen took care of it. I slammed myself into Eren's awaiting hole causing him to let out a moanful scream.

"Harder Levi harder!"I complied.

He felt so tight as I thrust faster and harder against his warm walls. He screamed when I hit his prostate which I hit repeatedly. Garen laid beneath his brother letting his body rub against his. My stomach began to tighten signaling me it was time for release.

"Eren..."

"Me too."

"Together."Garen whispered.

The three of us came all at once and then fell onto the bed heavily drenched with cum. I pulled out of Eren and fell onto the bed. Both mates crawled next to me feeling just as exhausted.

"That sealed your promise, "Eren hummed.

I rolled my eyes wholeheartedly. Leave it to my mates to come up with a way for one to their promise. Even so, I meant to keep that promise. I wasn't leaving my mates or pup ever again. The moon goddess gave me a second chance and I was not going to waste it away.

_"I love you both too much to leave you."_


	32. Bonus Chapter 1: The News

 

_**Eren** _

__

"That's if you're going to see Hanji."

I lift up my heavy head from its place on the table to see the motherly concern from my sister. For the past few weeks, I've been out of sorts. I put it off as a bug although we werewolves don't get sick too easily. I refused to tell Levi or my brother about my sudden illness not wanting to worry them and to avoid being babied. I don't like being treated like a fragile flower.

"I'm fine Mikasa."I tried to convince her but she wasn't buying it.

She grips me by the tip of my sensitive ears and drags me to the infirmary. I was then tossed onto the cot and met with Hanji the instant I entered the room.

"Eren it's so good to see you!"I shivered at the sight of her excitement.

I never did feel comfortable around her in a room with surgical instruments and injection fluids. She always tried to find a way to test on me being part titan and all. Levi wouldn't allow it and threatened her from ever coming near me and Garen.

"So what brings you here?"She asked.

Before I could say anything Mikasa listed off my systems. I glared her for acting like my mother. I hated it when she did it. Even though I knew she only did it because she cared about me it was annoying. I can pull my own weight.

Hanji hummed when she finished. The next thing I knew my shirt was off and a hand pressed against my lower abdomen. I felt a bit uncomfortable at the sudden contact.

"S-so uh what do you think it is? I asked nervously.

"Hehehehe."Hanji laughed creepily causing me to shiver."You, my little Titan, are pregnant!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I woke up with a pounding headache. Taking in my surroundings I found myself in the bedroom I shared with my mate and brother.

"Eren how are you feeling?"My little brother asked entering the room with a glass of water.

"F-fine."I said taking the glass and slowly drank."What happened?"

Garen gave a concerned look."You don't remember?"

I pushed my mind to recall our sister forcing me to go visit Hanji for a check-up. The glass then falls from my grasp and collided with the floor smashing into tiny shards. I couldn't breathe as the information Hanji gave me raced through my head.

_"You, my little Titan, are pregnant!'_

_Pregnant pregnant pregnant_! I should be happy to be carrying Levi's pup but instead, I was horrified. The thought of having my own pup never accrued to me. I always figured Garen would give birth to all of them!

"-en. Eren, deep breath. Breath Eren breath."Garen said having me copy his breathing.

Once I calmed I buried my head into my hands. "What am I going to do Gar? I can't have a pup! I'll only screw up! I can't even take care of myself!"

"Eren you'll do fine."My brother said confidently."I mean you are the second father to Nadja and you do great with caring for her."

He was right. Nadja is technically my pup too but even so, Garen takes care of her the most. I'm more of the goofy, spoil them, rotten father. Garen is the nurturing mother and Levi is the overly protective father. I never minded the thought of them having pups together while I helped care for them. But this. This was a game changer. A much bigger-no-greater responsibility!

"Eren you're not alone. Levi and I will help you during your pregnancy." Garen then smiled brightly intertwining our fingers."Plus I was waiting to tell you both later but I'm pregnant too."

I couldn't help but feel relieved and happy. I won't be alone during the pregnancy and Garen is having another pup.  _Won't Levi have a handful?_

"Where is Levi anyways?"

"EREN?Eren are you alright!"We heard our mate call from downstairs.

"Well speak of the devil."We both said in sync.

  
...............................................................

  
_**Levi** _

The instant I heard that Eren was seen at the infirmary I went straight there and demanded Hanji to tell me if he was okay. She waved me saying that he was taken home and that he was fine. I had the feeling that she was hiding something from seeing how her glasses glint in the dim lighting of the room.

I ran home calling out to my mate through the doorway.

"We're up here Levi," Garen called down from the bedroom.

I climbed up the stairs to find Eren propped up in bed. His skin was a bit pale and his eyes shifted not looking at me. I sat beside him taking his warm hands into my cold ones.

"Eren are you alright?"I asked. He nodded still not looking me in the eye. I gently grasped his chin so that our eyes met."The truth Eren."

Eren swallowed and whispered out."I'm pregnant."

Garen leaned against me with a bright excited smile."We both are."


	33. Bonus Chapter 2: Month One

**_Garen_ **

 

 

I was feeding Nadja when I heard a series of cursing and dry heaving from the bathroom. My brother was nearing the end of his "morning" sickness(when for him it's in the afternoon).

"Why~"Eren whimpers flushing the toilet.

"Don't forget to brush, "I called out.

Eren groans remembering the last time he forgot. Our mate made him brush ten times until he was satisfied. My brother then dragged his feet into the room flopping himself onto the bed. His emerald orbs glare up at me while our daughter looks down at him innocently. I tried to do the same but couldn't help laugh.

"How come you aren't getting sick?"He whined.

I snugged."People experience their pregnancies differently, I suppose."

Eren crawls under the sheets saying he's going to sleep. I understood why he'd be tired. The sickness has been keeping him up late in the night and food hardly ever settles unless its soup or stew.

"Well, Nadja and I are going to Armin's."He waved me off lazily before falling asleep completely.

Heading to the alpha house I found Armin sitting on the porch with his five children. All were in their little wolf forms. It had been three months since the war making the pups eight months old.

A wrap-up can transform in the early months of six and ten months. There are also times of six to ten years. The latest being fifteen and eighteen.

"Hi, mama wolf."I greeted my friend as I joined him on the porch.

"Mama wolf? Couldn't you find a better nickname?"Armin rolled his eyes." I prefer Min-min anyways."

I watched as the pups gathered around Nadja trying to get her to join them. Sadly the elder said she will not be able to shift until later in life being born prematurely. She giggled when one of the pups, Dedrich, licked her face.

"How is Eren fairing?"Armin asked while we watched the pups play.

"He despises morning sickness."I chuckled earning a small laugh.

"Poor Eren."

I shook my head."No poor Levi."I corrected.

Armin tilts his head in confusion. I explained."Eren refuses to let Levi touch him or at least help him with anything. Every time he tries he gets snapped at. He almost got bitten the other day."

"Eren doesn't like being treated like a china glass doll is all," Armin said.

The pups then started to yip and yap happily upon seeing their father coming out of the forest with a large deer in his muzzle. It amazed me how even though he lost his right leg he is still able to hunt and fight as if it was never gone. Beside him was Levi who had his own kill. Nadja reaches out for her daddy as he approached us.

"Hey, sweetheart have you been good for mama?"He asked letting her small hand pet his soft fur.

"She's been a little angel since you've been gone," I said.

Before the three of us parted to the beta house Alpha Erwin stopped Levi."Remember we are to meet at the elder's house."My mate nodded.

I arched a brow out of curiosity. "There's a meeting?"

"There have been sighting of rogues in our territory. I want you and Eren to stay clear of the forest for a while."I nodded in understanding.

When we got into the house Levi puts the deer away and heads upstairs while I got put Nadja to bed. That's when I heard a low growl coming from our room.

"Stop treating me like a baby!"I heard my brother bark.

"Eren I just-"Levi tries to explain himself.

"Get out!" ** _SLAM!_**

I look down at my pup to find that she was still asleep before heading towards our room. Levi stood at the door with a claw mark on his cheek.

"Oh, Levi."I take him to the bathroom to clean off the blood while the wound healed itself.

"Did I do something wrong, Garen?"Levi asks in a low voice.

He leans against my stomach with his arms wrapped around my waist. He was hurt that his mate won't let him near him or the developing pup inside him. I understood why Levi wants to be around us like he is. The war took his chance away from bonding with his daughter. While pups are in the womb they recognize their parents right away when they interact with them by talking to them, near them or feeling them through the womb.

It took at least a day or so for Nadja to recognize that Levi was her father. And if they're more than one like Armin's litter, a week. This is why bonding during the pregnancy is important. But with the way my brother is acting, I doubted he'll ever give Levi the chance.

 

................................................................

  
**_Eren_ **

_I hurt him. I clawed him._  I trembled to see the blood of my mate on my hands. Quickly I rushed to the bathroom to wash away the blood but his scent still lingered on my hands making me feel sick. All he was trying to do was see if I was alright like a good mate should but instead of appreciating his kind gesture I snapped and clawed at him.

I wanted to blame him for doing this to me. For making me feel these unwanted emotions. But I knew that's not I really feel. I want this pup as much as Levi does but I'm terrified. I'm terrified that I'll screw up our pup with the titan gene, I'm terrified that I won't be a good mother and just so damn scared.

"Eren."I heard the concern voice of my brother on the other side of the door."Eren let me in."

I hesitated to but I knew he'd probably break the door down if I didn't. So I slowly opened the door. I expected to see a pissed off Garen and be lectured by my actions towards Levi. Instead, I was met with warm arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"I know you didn't mean it Eren but you're letting your fear take over your emotions,you're taking the bond away from the pup and Levi."I stiffened at the mention of the bond. Now I felt even worse. How could I have forgotten about one of the most important things about a werewolves pregnancy? I needed to make things right.

"Where's Levi?"I asked.

"He went to a meeting but he'll be back later tonight."Garen said."Come on dinner is ready."

I wasn't really hungry but the pup needed food and I wasn't going to let it starve because of my own selfishness.

  
................................................................

  
**_Levi_ **

"The rogues seem to circle around the village. They're targeting something or someone."Alpha Erwin explained.

I sat next to him in the elder's house. Just when we all thought we all could live peacefully rogues decided to come and ruin it. But I found it odd that they didn't try taking over the village when we all left. Why now? Especially when I need to focus on my pregnant mates.

"Why not we just fight or frighten them away?"A warrior suggested.

"We tried doing that but they keep coming back with a few more to replace the other," I explained.

"Why not have one of our titan shifters handle them."

That was instantly declined."We will only ask for their assistance when we are in dire need of their abilities. I don't want to abuse it as Dok did."

I growled at the mention of the bastards name. He was a fool to think that taking away others freedom and becoming a cannibal would make him a high and powerful king. It only leads him to his own demise.

"We need to keep a watchful eye out for them and no one but the hunters and warriors is allowed to enter the forest."Alpha Erwin said dismissing everyone.

I slowly made my way home thinking only of my pregnant mate Eren. He seemed to be angry with me whenever I'm around him. At first, I thought it was just his hormones but I felt that it was much more than that. I want to be by both of my mates but how can when one is deliberately pushing me away. What did I do wrong? Does he...does he not want the pup? It made my heart ache with pain to think that my own mate would not want our love child.

I walked passed Hanji's infirmary when a horrible thought accrued. If Eren doesn't want it then why not just grant him that wish. I entered the building while my wolf tries to claw away. Hanji nor Moblit was in so I helped myself to one of the vials that Hanji put behind her desk.

Entering the house I was met with only darkness. I go to the room to find Eren still up sitting in one of the chairs by the window.

"Eren what are you doing up?"I asked.

"Waiting for you."He said with guilt in his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're up because I need to talk with you, "I said in a shaking breath while pulling out the vile from my pocket.

"Me too but you can go first," He said.

I raised the vile so that he could clearly see it. It was a clear bottle with blue liquid inside it. Eren tilts his head a little not knowing what to say. I take a deep breath as my wolf demands that I throw it away.

"I understand Eren, "I began.

"You do?"He asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, and I found a solution to our problem."I placed in his hand."I know this is new and life-changing for you and that you don't want it. So this is a potion to get rid of-"My words were cut short by Eren jumping out of the chair and backing away from me with horror in his eye's.

"You want to kill it!? To get rid of it!?"He shouted.

I blinked in confusion."Isn't that what you wanted?"

"The why the  _Ficken_ would you think I would want to get rid of it!? Yes, I push you away but I only did it because I'm terrified, Levi! Yes, this is new and I'm sorry I let my emotions get the best of me but never did I ever thought nor want to kill my pup!"As he said this he throws the vile to the floor causing it to crash and break upon impact." And I never thought that you would!"

With that, he ran out of the room. I was about to chase after him but Garen stopped him instead. He wrapped his arms around his brother whispering into his ear. My golden eyed mate gives me a disappointed look.

_I fucked up, didn't I?_


	34. Bonus Chapter 3: Month two

_**Eren** _

 

 

"You can't hide from him forever Eren, "Mikasa said from the doorway of the guest bedroom I was staying in.

I was huddled in the corner of the twin sized bed with a blanket over my head. It had been several weeks since that night when Levi thought I wanted to get rid of our pup. I was so upset that I wanted to run away but my brother stopped me from doing so. Instead, I went to stay with my sister and her mate for a while. The bed dipped a little when Mikasa placed a gentle hand on my back.

"He came by again."I tensed."Eren you need to go see him and sort this out. Every day I see the pain and regret in his eyes."

I tightened the warm blanket around me. I didn't want to see him nor speak to him. Deep down I know he only suggested it because my behavior meaning it was partly my fault. But Levi should know I wouldn't want death upon a child especially our own helpless unborn child. Sure I wasn't prepared for being a mother yet I was willing to make it all work, unlike the other wolves that sought escape from parenthood.

"Eren-"

"Mikasa just leave me along for a bit, please, "I begged feeling tears fall from my eyes.

"Eren-"

"Mikasa."I heard Annie from the doorway."Give him some space."

I mentality thanked my sister in law as she and Mikasa left the room. The room was quiet too quiet but I welcomed it. My inner wolf and heart begged me to go to Levi and sort this all out while my mind was against it reminding me of what he tried to do.

I placed a hand on my stomach that was growing at an alarming rate. In a month I was to give birth to our pup, or pups by the size of my abdomen. Then it hit me, it wasn't fair to the pup that I was hiding away from their father who wanted nothing more to apologize and be by our side during the pregnancy.

Getting up was a bit of a struggle but I managed to get out of bed grab my shoes and cloak and head outside. I was met with a chilling greeting when I stepped outside. Winter was a week away and many were getting ready for the long cold season.

I hurried my way towards the beta house to find my brother and little Nadja in the living room.

"Eren? Are you okay?"He asked seeing mu desperate expression.

"Levi where is he?"I asked hurriedly.

"You just missed him, he and the others went out into the scouting the forest."He informed me. With that, I made my way towards the forest."Eren get back here! Eren!"

My mind was set I was going to find Levi because I couldn't stand to wait for him.

_Eren get back here it's too dangerous to go in there now! Eren!_ I blocked out the demanding motherly voice of my little brother. My mind wasn't thinking straight at the moment for my mind was set on one thing and one thing only: Levi.

  
...............................................................

  
_**Garen** _

I panicked when my brother cut off his mind link. I tried to warn him of the dangers in the forest, of the rogues. Nadja looks up at me curiously while I panicked. I held onto her tightly as I linked Levi in hopes that he would respond.

_Garen, what's wrong?_  He asked.

_Eren went off to look for you in the forest, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me and he cut off his mind link._

I was about to hyperventilate as negative thoughts when Levi's voice calmed me down. _I'll find him and bring him home safely, Garen._

_I know you will just be careful._ With that, the link was cut off.

I sighed hugging Nadja to my chest."Promise me you won't be as reckless as your daddy(Eren)."

Nadja gargles in response with wide innocent eyes.

  
...............................................................

  
_**Eren** _

 

"Well well well look what we have here."I heard a voice chuckle darkly from behind the trees.

I stopped in my tracks sniffing the air. The air was tainted with the scent of many rogues surrounding me with no escape. I wrapped my cloak tightly around me shielding their eyes away from the unborn pup growing inside me.

"What do you want?"I snarled.

"You should know you murderous mutt."One the rogues, I presumed the leader, stepped out from trees.

I then realized that the leader was once part of the Wings of Freedom pack. They refused to stay because of me and Garen being a part titan. Mostly because we were part of the reason for their loved one's deaths.

"Grab him!"He ordered.

Two wolfs grabbed me roughly causing me to fall to the ground. Luckily I didn't land directly on my stomach. I wished I could shift in either form but I couldn't risk the pup's life. The leader noticed my condition grinning evilly.

"It seems our prisoner has been knocked up. Since we weren't able to capture the other bitch, you and your little "pup" will have to do."

At that, I struggled against my captures only to be hit in the head and everything went black.


	35. Bonus Chapter 4: Month Three

 

_**Unknown** _

 

 

I watched as the poor boy was beaten and tortured by our leader and several of his followers. In the beginning, all I wanted was for the boy to feel the pain his kind reflected onto me. The pain of losing my mate and father. For him to know what we all felt. Yet seeing him wrap his arms protectively around his abdomen while growling out warnings, I saw the pain and the fear in his eyes.

This is wrong. This was all wrong. The pup this boy was carrying does not deserve to be punished for it was innocent. The hate and urge for revenge withered each day every time I saw the boy cradle his stomach while praying to every spirit for not his protection but for his child.

This was not the type of suffering I enjoyed. This needed to end before the pup was born. By the looks of him, he was to pop in two more weeks. I must act fast or they will both lose their lives!

  
...............................................................

  
_**Levi** _

I felt like a complete failure. I failed as a mate, a protector and as a father. Eren was captured by the rogues and they had masked their scent so that I wouldn't be able to find him.

"Where are you?"I asked out loud in hopes that the answer would come to me. It didn't.

My body was growing tired from the lack of sleep to the point Garen would force me to at least close my ears for ten minutes. I didn't want to sleep. Every minute of every second Eren was out there in the hands of filth and could be greatly hurt. Since both my mates were pregnant around the time I knew there was little time left before the pups were to be born.

I woke up late one evening to the sound of the bedroom window opening. I pretend to be still asleep while my hand inched for the dagger under my pillow. The scent of a rogue filled my nose almost causing me to cringe. The rogue loomed over me about to reach out to touch me when I lept from the bed and onto the rogue. They struggled beneath me but I was much stronger in making their efforts meaningless.

"Levi, what's going on? What happened?!" Garen rushed into the room with a lantern to shine light into the room.

The rogue was dressed in black and was small, much smaller than me. I ripped the hood of their cloak to reveal a familiar face, Petra Ral with her light-ginger hair and amber-colored eyes. She was a fellow warrior along with her mate who was killed by Annie in her titan form during hers and Eren's struggle. We were once good friends which were rather rare for me since I was a bit anti-social before the twins came into my life. But that friendship meant nothing to me at the moment.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?"I snarled.

I grasp a firm hand around her throat making it difficult to breathe or speak."I-I know w-where E-even is!"

I loosened my grip but only slightly so that she could continue."He's in Shiganshina in the old alpha house."

Garen tensed at the mention of his old home. His eyes go dull for a quick moment before glaring daggers at the she-wolf under me.

"Why are you here!?"He snapped.

"Although I despise you shifters, your pups are not an fl- ack!"I tightened my grip at her insult."Y-you mu-must g-o, the mo-ore you wait, the more they'll get h-urt."

I admitted she was right. Time was in the essences. I glanced up at my pregnant mate who nodded for me to go immediately.

"I'll help you sneak in," Petra said in a hoarse voice.

"It's not like you have a choice either way."I snorted." Now come on before I decide to kill you here and now."

Before we left Garen gives a soft kiss on the mouth whispering"Come back safely both of you."

I promised determined to return home with Eren this time.

 

...............................................................

  
_**Eren** _

 

I grit my teeth as I tugged at the bonds of silver around my wrists. All I could see was nothing but darkness because of the blindfold they tied on my eyes. My body was in pain, my arms, legs, back, and sides. The rogues would try to harm the pup but I refused to uncurl myself preventing them from doing so. Even though they haven't harmed it, I could feel it's pain from the stress and fatigue my body has been receiving.

_I got to get out of here_! _But how?_  There was no way out because the binds and the cell were made of nothing but silver, one of the weakness' we werewolves have. I can't shift in either form nor could I link anyone and I was trapped in silver. I helpless. At times like these, I wished Levi was here.  _Were was Levi? Was he looking for me?_  Of course, he was that I knew for sure. It was when he was coming was the question.

"How is "it"?'I heard the leader asked the guards by my cell.

"It" was what they called me instead of "him" or "he". It always pissed me off when they treated me like a monster, a creature that didn't deserve to be walking in this earth.

"It still struggles against its binds, nothing else."The first guard said.

"And I believe it will be delivering any day now."Guard two added.

I flinched when they mentioned my pup. It was true in a few more weeks or less I was to give birth. The sound of a leaders chuckle sent a violent shiver down my spine.

"Excellent, I have plans for the bastard when it's born I'll have its heart for supper."

_Levi where are you!?_

**BANG**! "The fuck did you say you."

We all jumped at the sudden bang but my heart continued to pound when I heard the familiar mate's angered voice. I could smell the fear radiating off the rogues realizing they were screwed. The yells and cries of agony and death were music to my ears. I felt no remorse for the rogues, not anymore. Yes, I was upset because of what happened several months back. Yet go to as far as to harm my pup I was glad that they were suffering.

My cell doors opened and the blindfold was gently untied and the locks off my wrists. My ears took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting and focused on the handsome man in front of me. He was covered in blood and grim even so he still was attractive.

"Eren I'm so sorry."He whispered.

I wrapped my sore arms around him. "Me too, now can we please go home?"

Levi lifted me up in his arms and held me firmly yet gently against him."Yeah, let's go home."


	36. Bonus Chapter 5: Life and Death

 

**_Levi_ **

 

 

**"S** **cheiße!" "Ficken!"**  Both mates cursed at the same time in the middle of the night waking me up.

I turn on the light to see Eren and Garen give pained expressions and the scent of an unknown liquid filled my nose.

"Levi."Garen said in a calming tone while Eren looked panicked."It's time."

Immediately I linked the elder and Hanji while helping mates get ready for delivery. We had another room turned into the delivery room. Carefully I guide them to the room and set them in the beds. Eren and Garen held each other's hands while we waited for the elder and Hanji. Hanji was the first to arrive which was no surprise there.

"Oh wow! Both at the same time! You really are twins!"She laughed.

I didn't find it funny. Both of my mates are to give birth and I didn't know what to do to help them. I wasn't there for Garen when he had Nadja like I was supposed to. I was a bit nervous for the three of us.

"Everything's going to be alright Levi," Garen said taking my shaking hand into his.

I nodded not trusting my voice. At that moment Elder Pixis arrived. He checked the twins to see if either were ready. In Eren's eyes, I could tell he wasn't but puts on a brave face to try to hide it. I take his hand while I sat in between him and Garen to lend my strength and support.

"Alright, Garen get ready."Hanji smiled.

"Calm your breaths Eren, "The Elder said calmly.

Both my mates were ready to push. Garen wasn't in much pain by how he squeezed my hand. For thirty minutes he gave birth to a litter of four. Two girls and two boys. Eren was a different story. He was in so much agony that the elder had to give him an elixir to ease the pain.

"We're going to have to give him a c-section if not one comes out."The elder said with a hint of worry in his voice.

I could feel Eren's strength plummeting every time he attempts to push. Eventually, the elder had to cut him open. To see the blood and hear the cry of my mate made me feel guilty because I was the one who caused all this.

One by one, five pups came out alive and healthy, all but one.

The pup, my son was the one that prevented Eren from delivering properly because he was dead. He was smaller than the rest almost nothing but skin and bone. His skin was pale and had a small patch of black hair.

Eren slowly reached out for our deceased pup with tears in his teal orbs.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry."He whimpered holding him close to his heart.

I held them close letting my own tears fall. Most would say although one was lost, we still three others. Yes, I'm grateful that the other three were alive but the other was still my child. He was apart of me.

Later that morning the elder explained that the torture and lack of nourishment were what killed my son. Eren stayed in that bed for the rest of the day holding our deceased pup as if he were still alive.

"Go to him Levi, we'll still be here," Garen said waving me out the nursery where he and out pups rested.

He knew that his brother needed the most comfort. Which are one the reasons why I loved him, he was so understanding. I kissed the crown of his head and left the room to find Eren staring out the window. Our deceased pup was on next to him wrapped in a soft blanket as if he were sleeping.

I made my way towards them and gently brushed a finger against the pups cold cheek.

"Can."My mate said.

"Can?"I asked in confusion.

He nodded looking into my eyes with sadness but no longer dull  as before."Can is a Turkish for "Life". That will be his name, Can Ackerman. Even though he wasn't able to live a life here with us he is able to live in the spirit world with the moon goddess."

"Can. I like it."I replied pulling my mate into a hug."We'll have a funeral for him tonight."

That night the funeral wasn't big, only family and close friends attended. Garen and Eren clinged to both my side's as we watched Can's ashes swirl into the sky and disappear to be with the moon goddess.

...............................................................

  
**_Eren_ **

Garen and I hummed a lullaby to our litter of nine pups resting in their beds after being fed. I made my heart swell with sadness knowing their little brother wouldn't be amongst them. But I reminded myself that Can is with the moon goddess who will forever protect him and raise him as her own.

"We're going be busier than ever now."My brother chuckled.

I smiled leaning against him feeling a bit exhausted from today's events. The birth was tiring then parenthood would be much more but it would be worth it. Once we were sure they were asleep Garen and I head to our room to find Levi dead to the world. We crawl in on either side of him as his arms wrapped around waists and we laid our heads on his shoulder or chest. Life will be more dramatic now that we have a large litter but life will be exciting as long as we have each other.


	37. Bonus Chapter 6: Finale!

 

**_Levi_ **

****

****

They say everyone has a special someone waiting to be found. Although it may take years or a short amount of time it doesn't matter because they'll continue to wait.  
.  
.  
.  
In the past, I thought of it nothing but a bag of complete bullshit. Yet here I am racing through the forest while chasing after my beautiful playful mates. The pups were being watched over by their aunt's who gladly agreed to look after them. It's been a bumpy six months since the litter of eight been born and the three of us really needed a break. The night was young and the moon rose high in the starry sky. We played and chased one another until we came to the Mating Festival.

We come to a halt knowing not to step foot near the traditional fest. Instead, we watched from afar silently congratulating those who found their destined mate.

"If only we came to the festival sooner."Garen sighs.

The twins were not allowed to attend the festival under Dok's orders. If they had come to the festival years ago I suppose our lives would've been much different. Even so, I wouldn't change a thing because everything we've been through made our bond, our love, stronger.

  
...............................................................

  
_**Garen** _

I smiled down at the handsome werewolf next to me. It never ceased to amaze me how he looked so angelic and peaceful in his sleep when most of the time when he was awake looked as if he never slept a wink. Even so, he was handsome almost beautifully radiant which is weird in a way. I comb my fingers through his slink ink hair which he leans into at my touch.

 _We are so lucky_ , I thought fondly.

We have a strong and caring mate who accepted us as part titans. He treated us equally without any hints of favoritism. We have beautiful pups together which is every mate's dream. To be mated, to have a family and grow old together(which will be a long ways to go since we werewolves are somewhat immortal). Either way, through the good and bad we will be together.

"You still awake Garen?"Levi shifted slightly with an arm still wrapped around my older brothers waste.

He caressed my cheek which I leaned into. His hands were always cold but refreshing since our bodies are always heated even during the summer time.

"What are you thinking about?"He asked.

"How lucky we all are, "I replied kissing him on his forehead then lips.

He chuckled lightly."That we are. I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Good."Eren replied lifting up so that he was looking down at our mate with a mischievous glint in his eyes."Because you are stuck with us in life and death."

We were suddenly pulled back to his chest. Eren and I wrapped a single arm across his stomach.

"Like I said I wouldn't change it for the world. Don't forget that."He smiled."Now go to sleep we need to get up early in the morning."

Eren and I kissed his bare chest and fell into a blissful slumber.

  
...............................................................

  
**_Eren_ **

The moment we entered the Leonhardt-Jeager residence we were all ambushed by balls of fur. The eight pups licked our faces until covered in puppy drool to Levi's disgust but hid it knowing that the pups didn't know how deep his OCD was.

"Thank you for watching them," Levi said wiping away the saliva.

"No problem we're always here to watch them, "Mikasa said.

With that, we all head to the forest. Levi leading the way with Nadja on his back. Nadja is still unable to shift but she never seemed bothered by it which made me happy to know. In fact, she seemed to enjoy riding on either of our backs.

"Levi where are we going?"I asked.

Levi wanted us to wake up early and take the pups with us to where ever he was taking us.

"You'll see."He replied.

I rolled my eyes but stayed silent. We soon came to a cave. And oh what a cave it was. The cave walls glittered with shining rocks and stones. A little waterfall poured onto a small pond making it all seem magical.

"When the time comes the pups will come here and pick a moon stone," Levi said shifting as he reached into the pond pulling out two stones. They were already linked with a chain making them into necklaces.

"I didn't think I would ever have a mate or even two for that matter," Levi whispered.

We both shifted as he approached us with the beautiful stones. He placed them around our necks joining our keys.

"My mother said that a moon stone represents one's soul mate."He said planting a small kiss on our new meaningful gifts."This is proof that you are my souls, my mates for all internity."

"What about you Levi?"Garen asked with a hint of joyful tears in his eyes.

He reached out taking our hands and placed them over his heart."My heart is proof because you two are forever in it."

We lept into our mate's arms. Crystal tears falling from our eyes. Yes forever. Levi is apart of us as we are of him. And that will never change in both life and death.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
